Life Is
by Star Le Faith
Summary: The PRiS life beyond rangering, beyond the media, behind the suit, behind the heartbreak and love; all while an almost- didn't- happen couple get's their second chance. But has one of them already blown it? COMPLETED!
1. I'm back!

Disclaimer: PRiS charecters do not belong to me. Neither do any other PR charecters that get mentioned. This is a slight AU fic that takes place after Power Rangers Wild Force: Forever Red. Awesome episode. Andrea Valertes, Zola andJetton belong to me, just side charecters.(To all of them, "There are no small parts, just small... made-up charecters.")

Author's Note: Words/paragraphs/phrases in _italics_ are **flashbacks/thoughts**.

Author's Note 2: This fic was inspired by a line that Andros said in PRWF: FR. It was, "But I spent the **last few years**-" Anyway, it was those three words that started this, the whole thing went uphill from there.

Author's Note 3: Sorry! It's just that, this isn't your regular PR fic, go away if you don't like everyday, drama, romance fics with no actual action. Now, onto the first chapter.

Andros breathed in the fresh air that no Simudeck could replicate. He was in Angel Grove, California. He was…_No. _He thought. _Can I really call this home? It's the other's home. I, my home is the galaxy I've been traveling, fighting evil. _

But now, Serpentera had been destroyed and he was free from trailing the Machine Empire. Free to live is life with his sister; best friend; fellow former Astro rangers, and some of the best friends he'd had; and…_Ashley._ He loved her. He knew that. But he vividly remembered those days roughly one year ago. As he sat down on a bench in Angel Grove Park, his mind took a vacation in a time ship, back to one year ago…

_brring! brring! Andros snatched up the phone. Before he could say "hello", though, "Andros. Get down here. Karone's apartment. Now." Then the speaker hung up. Stunned, Andros set down the phone. He could recognize the voice, it was Zhane, but he had said a total of seven words (three+ two+ one+ one) and none of them included "hi" or "bye" or even, "it's me". Still, he'd better go. Putting on his shoes, Andros grabbed or his keys and locked the door firmly behind him. _

That was when everything started going wrong. Andros leaned his head back against the bench, in resent day California. The vacation began again…

_"Zhane? Karone? What's going on? You sounded pretty curt on the phone."_

_"Sorry." Zhane spared a quick apology to him. "But Karone picked up a strange transmission on the Comm., directed towards you._

_"From…"_

_Zhane stared seriously at Andros. "From the Alliance."_

_Ooff. _Andros came back to reality with a bump, as a ball smacked him on the leg.

"Sorry." A blond woman came forward with a small girl in tow. She knelt and picked up the ball. Looking up, she smiled, before her eyes widened. "A, Andros!" she stammered.

"Yes?" Andros asked, frowning slightly.

"My name's Andrea Valertes."

"Yes?" Andros repeated, confused.

"I'm married to **Carlos** Valertes." She said straight out. "Your old teammate." Before he could reply, though, she continued with renewed vigor. "Oh, I've heard so much about you. Zhane has the most stories of course, but Karone's been remembering her childhood memories pretty well. The other's love talking about that period of time when you all had just met. Ashley can say the most about that."

"Ashley?" his head shot up.

"Yeah, Ashley Hammond; one of the biggest names in fashion this century. Of course, when she and Cassie decide to grace us with a duet, she has a gorgeous voice." Andrea hesitated. "I'm babbling, aren't I? C'mon. I'll take you to the others, but Ashley and Cassie aren't here. They're volunteering at the shelter. Karone would have gone, but Zhane talked her into coming. And Karone can't say no to him; Zhane didn't exactly have to beg when he proposed."

"PROPOSED!" Andros cried, in complete shock.

"Yeah, the wedding's scheduled for, ah, June. Since you're back, they can finally get married. Cass' and Ash are doing a lot of the wedding plans. The elite Kevan design team is making dress designs, and the bride's dress is being made and designed by Kevan leader Ashley Kristiana Hammond. Cassie is doing entertainment and food, well, catering. And they're arranging the rest together. But the men have to find tuxes themselves." Pulling him to his feet, Andrea called, to the girl, "C'mon Li, we're going back to see Daddy." Yanking Andros along, ignoring his protests, they came to a small clearing where T.J stood by a grill, Carlos and Zhane were arm wrestling at a picnic table and Karone played with a small kitten while munching an apple. Andros hung back, content at watching his friends. Zhane managed to slam Carlos's hand down to the tabletop and promptly jumped up triumphantly. Karone laughed, leaving the core with the kitten, she stood up and kissed Zhane, quickly, on the lips.

"Hey!" Carlos feigned hurt. "Loser needs a kiss too; comfort."

Andrea pecked Carlos on the cheek. "There!" she exclaimed. "Still need comforting?"

Carlos gave Zhane a mock envious look. "When you are married, you are owned." He declared.

The other's laughed, but Andrea perked up immediately. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Zhane, Karone, you guys can finally get married!"

"But we're waiting for Andros to come back. We can't have the wedding without my brother."

"Andros **did** come back." Andrea went over and yanked Andros from his hiding spot.

"Andros!" Karone launched herself at him. "You came back! You're here! Oh! Oh! Oh…um, Andros, well, one thing. Zhane and I, are, well-"

"Karone." Andros interrupted. "I know. And I'm happy for you. But, promise me this, if he hurts you, tell me so I can beat him up." The others burst into hysterical laughter. After exchanging hello's they lapsed into comforting conversation.

"Hey!" T.J cried suddenly. "Cassie and Ashley don't know that you're here, right?" Andros nodded in agreement. "Well, Cassie said she would perform at this club tonight and Ashley agreed to duet with her. Why don't we have a little "welcoming" party there? Just, more of an expanded premiering of Andros to Cass' and Ash'."

"Great!" Karone enthused.

"Yeah!" Carlos got into it as well. "Cassie's scheduled to sing every, oh, ten, fifteen minutes. Ashley's going to join her for the big duet at about, um, 7: something. Then, me, Teej, Zhane, Karone, Andrea and I, can take them back to mine and Andrea's condo, it's the biggest. No, wait, Zhane, Karone, you guys go back first to do the last minute touches. We can set up a party and dinner. Cassie and Ashley can cook - sorry Teej- and… Andros, we can have a little present exchange and then bring you out. It'll be a great gift for them. Ashley's missed you **a lot** and Cassie's comforted her so many times that she feels like she could win a trivia show on "Who Knows Most About Andros and Ashley Other Than Them". Oh, great. Now we have about four hours to plan a party. Well, T.J, get all the arrangements done. Andrea, you can get food and decorations with me. Karone, Zhane, show Andros to our home's, get him used to the new and improved town of Angel Grove and update the personal facts he knows about us. Seriously, we've changed so much. Now get moving people! We don't have much time."

_Meanwhile_

"No splashing. No. Noooo. Splaaaaashhhing. Good boy! Good boy, Jetton." Cassie grinned at the shaggy sheepdog she had grown quite fond of.

"Ya know?" Ashley walked into the makeshift bathroom the two had devised out of an empty kitchen. "Studies show that talking with oversize sheepdogs increases your loyalty to friends named Ashley. So keep talking."

"And carrying yapping poodles increases your snobbishness. Put that annoying animal back in its cage!" Cassie yelped, staring at the yowling…um… dog in Ashley's arms.

Ashley brought the animal up to face level with a mischievous grin. "You know who Zola reminds me of? Brad…" She drew the last word out.

"Stop it!" Cassie wailed. "I already went to that meeting with you. So shut up about it already!" Suddenly, the two friends found themselves covered in soapsuds.

"JETTON!" Collapsing in hysterical laughter, the former yellow and pink Astro rangers dropped the dogs they were holding in fits of giggles.


	2. Sorry! Author's Note

I'm **really** sorry, but I have got about 5 projects for school on my hands! I just have no time to write. Okay, so I have about seven chapters written, so maybe I'll find time to upload them onto but, otherwise, I'll get one up sometime next week.


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: Go back to ch 1! In this chapter we meet Amide and Christa, they belong to me!

Author's Note: Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't be able to get more up this weekend, but, what the heck! Enjoy!Ch 1 has a more elaborate guide to the story, I suggest you read it if you haven't. Story: Two lines down!

"So, Cassie has a little band called "StarFly" and an album, but she doesn't tour too much. Oh! And guess what her debut song and C.D was called; "Reach For the Stars"." Karone jabbered away with details on what had happened since the end of the Astro ranger saga. Zhane, on the other hand, stayed pretty quiet, occasionally pointing out new buildings and parks. "I think Andrea already told you about Ashley's fashion company called Kevan. Do you know that she came up with that from "Kerovan"? Sort of a silent tribute to us. Um, Zhane and I have jobs at the city government, and Carlos is just doing a bunch of soccer stuff; soccer camp, soccer coaching, gym teacher, and the occasional one on five game with some kids in the park. And T.J turned out to be a surprisingly good cook. Better than Zhane of course, but, anyone's better than Zhane at cooking."

"Karone!" Zhane exclaimed. "First off, what do you mean **anyone** can cook better than me? And, second, Andros is barely paying attention to you. Karone, I know that you're excited about having Andros back, but take it easy. You're loading about 2 and ½ year's information into him. He needs time to settle back into the life of a retiree. Cause', well, he's probably been wandering the stars, living off ration bars mostly."

"Don't remind me." Andros interrupted, glaring at Zhane.

"Well, just like when I woke up from hypersleep, it took me a while to adjust to the new life I had, all of it. But, look how great I turned out! And Andros has even less to get used to. Just the changes he missed while he was gone." Zhane finished with a slight grin on his face that was a mere shadow of his usual one.

"Wow Zhane." Andros teased. "When did you get so smart?"

"When he started hanging out with me!" Karone declared, gripping his hand with hers. They smiled at each other, and Andros was painfully reminded of what Ashley and he had once had.

Gulping slightly, he turned around, slowly taking in the sights of the city he had longed for. A city he had longed for, because of its inhabitants. Turning back to where Zhane and Karone were smiling at each other, he said, "Well, what else has been happening since I left."

With impish grins, they winked at each other. "C'mon. We're going to prepare you up a little."

"Okay, we've got Cassie singing from 5:30 to 7:00, right Amide? Uh huh. Okay. Got it. And Ashley said she'd join her at… 6:30? And the last performance. She'll be a backing vocal the entire way though? Wait… got it. Thanks. Oh? I'll tell her. Uh, yeah. Bye." T.J sighed. Arranging the party was a lot harder than Carlos had let on. Sighing, he set his mind back to calculating how much food they would need. Setting aside a fairly large portion for leftovers, Cassie and Ashley had some of the best recipes, he then wrote up lists of ingredients and party food.

"Bad dog." Andrea swatted away Carlos's hand as he reached for a bag of candy. "We're not candy. And we're **not**, I repeat, **not** bobbing for apples, **or** handing out party bags. Now, where's T.J? He needs to tell us how mu"

_Dooo, do. Do, do do do do, do do. Dooooooo. Dooo, do. Do, do do do do doooo, do, do. _Andrea's cell phone cut her off with a twisted round of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas." She snatched it out of her purse and answered with a strangled "hello?" then, "Oh, hi. Okay. Yeah, one sec." She handed the phone off to Carlos. "It's T.J.," she whispered. "He has the supplies for the party."

"Teej? Okay. Yeah. That much! You sure you didn't over calculate? Oh really? Fine. But, we're all chipping in for this food. Otherwise, I'll have to ask the kids in the park to pay for playing with me. What? Hey! I'm not a cold-hearted soccer maniac! You take that back T.J! You take tha" Carlos cut off mid- sentence, staring at the phone, wide- eyed. "He, he hung up on me."

"I don't blame him." Andrea teased. "Now, what did he say to buy?" With an exaggerated sigh, Carlos rattled off a list of ingredients and snack foods, as the couple walked through the store, grabbing food off the shelves.

Andros stared at the large building; so **this **was what Ashley had been doing in the past few years. The gleaming white marble gilded building clearly read, in steel letters, Kevan Corporations. Following Karone and Zhane in, the sparkling clean lobby once again amazed him. The receptionist greeted Karone and Zhane courteously and smiled sweetly at Andros. "Hey Christa." Karone said with a cheery mirror image of her actions. "We just wanted to take my brother on a tour of Ashley's headquarters. He… uh, just got back from a, um…" she trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Business trip." Zhane filled in suavely, showing no hesitation.

"All right." Christa said, sounding just slightly skeptical. "But, I'll need him to sign in, and take a visitor pass."

"Ah. Well, see, this is Andros, my brother."

"Androh?" she asked, sounding fully confused. "Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, her face lighting up. "Andros! The same one I keep hearing about?" Without bothering for an answer, she waved them away, toward a locked door titled, 'Hammond Headquarters (office)' and underneath, "Where the fashions start, or when I just want to spew in silence over my friends' incompetence." Deliberately trailing his sister and best friend, Andros followed them through the solid oak door.

"So, Cass, how's life with Jetson going?" Ashley asked, teasingly as she sank down into a chair in the lobby of the animal shelter.

"Oh, fine." She said. "Just yesterday he pooped in my garden, but I'll survive." she added chastely.

"I think the better question is, will your plants survive, knowing what you feed Jetson."

"Well," Cassie smirked. "He's is a greedy golden retriever, but…"

"We love him just the same." The two friends intoned together, bursting out in laughter as they did so.

"Ohhhhh…" Ashley moaned suddenly. "I feel that workout from earlier coming back to haunt me."

"You're getting old, Ashley." Cassie said with fake amusement in her voice.

"I had hoped I would be getting old with Andros." Ashley murmured almost inaudibly, but Cassie heard quite clearly.

"Oh Ashley." Cassie sighed. "You never truly got over him, did you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Ashley replied all the same.

"How could I?" Ashley asked, tonelessly. "He was my one true love. And then he left, breaking my heart in the meantime."

"Look," Cassie, laid a hand on her best friend's hunched over form. "I know that he was a complete jerk, and broke up with you so suddenly, but he had a good excuse. I mean, the Alliance called him on a mission and he obviously thought that letting you go would be"  
"How can you say that!" Ashley burst out, turning to look at her. "I would have waited **forever** for him. I did, and still am. Now…" she sighed. "I just have to wait for him to come back. If he ever does, and I don't mean when I'm on my deathbed and he comes to attend my funeral with his wife or something." She added the last part quite spitefully and nearly spat the word "wife" out.

Cassie groaned almost empathetically before sighing and turning to discuss her stunt at the club tonight and their "big" duet.


	4. Life

Disclaimer: Okay. Saban, not mine; Disney, not mine; Power Rangers, not mine; Microsoft Word, not mine;get the point? Oh, and here we meet Carene, mine!

Author's Note: Alright, stars won't show up, lets try squiggly lines. Those are going to be my page breaks, we need them here.

Author's Note: Finally! We finally get the answers to those burning questions! What makes up the universe? Why do noses run and feet smell! And when will we get enough allowance to buy the Power Rangers from Disney! And why was Saban strange enough to let go of PR? Okay, actually, we just get answers to the title, life is? Read and review!

"Hey!" T.J started at the unexpected call. A young woman with softly falling black hair and cheery gray-brown eyes bounced forward with a lively, "T.J!"

"I haven't seen you in forever!" the woman cried, latching onto his arm. T.J bit back a grin. Carene was prone to over exaggeration; he had seen her no more than yesterday. "So?" She inquired, "What's going on in the world of T.J Johnson? A.K.A Theodore Jarvis Johnson, city chef, and my boyfriend." Her sweet, mischievous tone made it hard not to laugh.

"Well, my dear," T.J observed lightly. "Andros came back. We're"

Carene cut him off with a delighted squeal. "You mean **the** Andros? The one that I keep hearing about?"

"Yes, **the** Andros." T.J laughed. "The old gang and Andrea are planning to have a welcome back party. You know, sort of a premiering of him to Cassie and Ashley, they weren't there when Andros kinda reintroduced himself."

"Wow!" Carene exclaimed, blown away by the sheer power of what it meant. "I can't wait to see how Ashley reacts." T.J laughed. _Yes,_ he thought _life is good. _

Lillian's face twisted into a happy grin. "Peek-a-boo!" Andrea cried, letting her hands fly from her face. Her three-year old daughter giggled that sweet baby laugh that was totally irresistible. Especially to Carlos or, "Daddy!" as he was referred to. Andrea smiled fondly at Lillian Vargas and knew, that this life, was what kept her alive and happy.

Karone smiled sadly as she watched Andros… scurry, yes, that was the only word for it, around Ashley's office. Observing the pictures, plaques, and memorabilia she had collected over the years a bittersweet smile lingering on his face. Zhane dragged behind him, a tired smile on his face. Staring at a framed picture on the wall of the seven friends, she smiled enviously of those days when they were all together, happy and… complete. But, she knew that she couldn't change what happened, she just had to make the best of it. And, watching her fiancé and brother "play chase", she wouldn't trade this life for anything.

Scowling furiously at a bag of charcoal that had unceremoniously fallen out of the trunk of his car, Carlos sighed heavily. He heard a high-pitched squeal that sounded quite like Lillian. Too much like Lillian… His fathering instincts kicking in, he looked up… and to his delight found his wife and child amusing each other with innocent play. Amusing **himself** with watching them, he sighed contentedly, never had he realized that he would fall in love, marry and have a child in 5 years. But, then, life was full of surprises. With one last look, he turned his attention back to the heavy charcoal bag.

Ashley sniffed, watching woman and dog interact playfully. _She looks so happy._ She mused, as Jetson decided that the petunias Ashley and Cassie had grown would make a fine snack. Turning her gaze toward the blue, cloudless sky, a sigh escaped her. _Oh, Andros,_ she thought, for the who- knows- what time. _How I wish you could be here… with me._ _But who knows?_ He mind added, deciding to rebel. _I've always believed that something good comes out of everything; shouldn't that theory apply here too?_ Sighing once more, she faced her best friend, both human and animal.

Zhane plopped down into the soft twirly chair that sat by a large potted fern and a mahogany desk. He gazed fondly at a picture of their 'alter egos'; a mirror- like image split the picture and on one side the six Astro rangers sat, unmorphed with Karone just off to the side, approaching. On the other side, they were all in their 'costumes' with the rangers in fighting stances and Astronema walking towards them, Wrath Staff in hand. _Those were the good ole' days_, he mused silently. _Fighting evil, living on a spaceship, the other rangers trying to juggle school and rangering… I never really realized how complicated 'regular' life could be._ With that buried in his mind, he snuck over to his fiancé in hopes of a kiss.

Heavy heart in hand, Cassie blinked away tears as she stared at her only picture of the Phantom Ranger. Through years of fruitless hope, pitying looks and comfort sessions with Ashley, she still had no idea who the mysterious ranger was, where he was and even if… _No._ She ordered herself firmly. _I have to believe._ A comforting hand laid itself on her shoulder. Without looking up, Cassie whispered, "Jetson asleep already?"

"I left him with his food bowl." Ashley whispered back. Then, "Still grieving over the 'I go where I am needed.' Ranger?"

"Don't call him that." She chided half- heartedly. Inside, she knew that that would probably be his name for a while.

"He lied." Ashley said finally, after a moment of silence in respect for both their lost loves.

"Who?"

"Both of them. **You** need Phantom, and he isn't here. As for Andros… he might as well be dead, I haven't heard nor seen him since he"

"Broke up with you?" Cassie jutted in, her voice bitter and sad.

"Yeah." Ashley sighed heavily and they both knew how badly the men they had fallen for let them down. "He promised to stay with me, be there for me. He said his home was with me." Cassie sensed tears in the (very) near future.

"Sometimes things don't work out." Cassie whispered, her voice a near exhale, trying to convince herself and her best friend. Staring miserably off somewhere, Ashley refused to answer, but her silence was really more than enough. Though different backgrounds, childhoods, the two former rangers were linked by a bond of friendship that no man could break, rather they strengthened those similarities and twined them together, even more tightly.

Author's Note 2: Friendships are great things, aren't they? I want to write a song to go with this fic, but I need ideas! They should have something to do with life, and, even better, answer the question, "What is life?" I tried to do something with that in this chapter, and I want feedback! You can send ideas, verses, chorus's or just praise. Please?

RR! To Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow, your stories are great, I love the reviews you've given me, you're practically my only fan. So, I'll just lavish praise on you. Thank You! I just adore Born to Fly, otherwise known as The Freak. Keep it up! And, Funky in Fishnet, thanks for the review, I write the charecters well? I've seen exactly one episode of PRiS, and that was Ct2D. I saw them again in the LGS teamup, but only a bit. And I saw Andros in FR, where this fic's inspiration came from. Considering that, and the many episode reviews I've read, as well as the PRiS stories I've read, I'm very pleased to see some of that paying off. I just love PRiS. I've babbled long enough. Review!


	5. Pre Party Nerves

Disclaimer: Saban's! Disney's! Not mine!

Author's Note: Okay, I lied, I have six chapters written, not seven,and the sixth is super short. But, at the moment, I don't care! But I won't be updating for a while, since I want to get more written. It takes me forever to get stories written! But, it should be done before school year end. Enjoy!

_A few hours later_

"Maybe this isn't a good idea…" Andros's voice trailed off as they neared the doors of Power Mania Café, a joint of the Surf Spot and Youth Center, run by Ernie, Adelle and the latest addition: Amide.

"No." Karone said firmly. "You are not backing out of this now."

"Besides…" Zhane teased. "Don't you want to hear Cassie and **Ashley** sing…" Andros growled involuntarily; he could tell that Zhane hadn't lost that irritating but amusingly exasperating twisted humor he specialized at.

_Elsewhere…_

"You sure we have everything?" Andrea fretted. "Oh, Cassie and Ashley are so good at this, I wish I had paid attention on their shopping sprees. Oh, um, let's see, we have this and… this… Oh drat! No, wait. Carlos! Get over here!"

"Yeah?" Carlos asked through clenched teeth that were holding a bag of Pampers, his arms full with baby Lillian.

"Carlos…" Andrea trailed off, before a bright smile spread across her face. "We have everything, everyone, and every expense and detail covered… right down to music we're going to play!"

"Thmgra!" Carlos called, muffled by Lillian's curious hands and bag of diapers she had chosen as arsenal to shove in Carlos's face. Andrea began giggling uncontrollably; she just couldn't wait until tonight!

_Front Table at Power Mania Café…_

"Oooh… I can't wait!" Carene exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat, the lacy sleeves of her peasant top bouncing right along with her.

"Calm down, Cara." T.J laughed, using the nickname he had give her.

Sighing she slouched into her seat, feeling very impatient and giddy. "Okay." She mumbled, resigned, before brightening up. "You owe me full details of the unveiling!"

T.J just shook his head, amused. "Cara, Cara." He murmured, stroking her hair.

She twisted to look at him with a gentle grin and warm puppy dog eyes. "You are the most amazing person I've ever known." She said simply, and left it at that as she snuggled up close to T.J. He grinned, feeling her petite body curled close; sure, he had had a major crush on Cassie since Day 1, but, after seeing her and Phantom that time on Herucus, he knew he had no chance, and that was when he realized that he liked Cassie better as a friend, not a love interest. Wrapping an arm around Carene, he felt his love for her grow.

_Backstage_

"Cassie?" Ashley asked timidly.

"Yeah?" Cassie's eyes darted up from where she was applying makeup to Ashley, standing there in low-rise deep blue jeans, and a cottony plain yellow tank top with a layer of pale lace on top of it, creating two-part sleeves.

"Are you **sure **you want to sing "Promise Me"?"

"Yes!" Cassie exclaimed, standing up. "You know the lines, your parts, you'll be fine. No, go get ready!"

"But I won't be on stage for another hour or so."

"Don't matter. When in show biz, you always have to be ready."


	6. Performance Night

Disclaimer: Not mine. Patiently, Emma Lahana. Promise Me and Just Humans, mine.

Author's Note: _sobs _I have to be the stupidest human alive! I had all my changes made, and I forgot to save it. _sobs_ Enjoy!

_One hour later _

"Okay!" Cassie called on stage after her song "My Dream World". "Now, right now we have a **very** special friend with me today. Okay, now, may I present… Ashley Hammond!"

Ashley walked on stage left, waving energetically. She took the mike and exhaled excitedly into it. "Well," she began. "These next two songs that I'm doing with Cassie are actually from a friend of ours in Reefside, a couple miles towards the coast. Kira Ford, whom we met on a trip and we particularly liked these two songs of hers and her friend: Kylee Styles; who's becoming a popular pop star herself. Now, may we present…"

"Well, you'll have to find out." Cassie cut in cheekily.

The band started to play an almost jazzy tune and then… they sang.

_Exactly 1:27 minutes later_

Andros inhaled sharply at the sight of her.

"_Say goodbye,_

_I'll be okay._

_I will wait for you cause,_

_True love will never fade._

_When it's real you can feel it."_

"_And I know,_

_That you know,_

_That I will keep on waiting…"_

"_Patiently,_

_Patiently for you."_

"_Patiently,_

_So patiently…" _

"_When I'm lost, _

_I try to find you._

_When I turn around,_

_I'm right behind you."_

"_Say goodbye_

_I'll be okay._

_I will wait for you cause_

_True love will never fade. _

_When it's real you can feel it."_

"_And I know,_

_That you know._

_That I will keep on waiting _

_Faithfully, (patiently)_

_Patiently,_

_For you…"_

At that point, tears blurred his eyes, and roughly pushing open the door, a few leaves blowing in, he headed to the park for a good cry.

_One Song Later_

Ashley took a deep breath to compose her. _He's gone, he's gone, he's probably dead or eloped by now. You are not going to see him again… SO WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING OF HIM!_ She sank down against the nearest wall and buried her head in between her legs; _Face it Ashley, _she told herself firmly, or, as firmly as she could in her dizzy, confused state._ The one man you truly love is gone, but you have the greatest friends in the world, a caring family and a good financial/business/work world. Be happy with what you have… But I can't help it?_ Her incoherent mind wailed. She knew that she loved Andros, and would **gladly** give up her stable life just to be with him. _Okay, _she told herself. _Maybe not all of it. _

_Onstage_

Cassie glanced to the side of the stage, worry for her friend clouding her mind. _The last time she was this worked up was when… Oh, god, no... _"Andros," she breathed. "Oh, please tell me that was a mirage." _Well, if it is him, at least I can beat him up for leaving Ashley, _she thought bitterly. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to announce her next song.

_Angel Grove Park _

"C'mon Andros." Andros muttered while lightly banging his head against a tree. "Stop thinking of her, you **can't** love her. She probably hates you, she probably loathes you. You just- stop thinking of her! deep breath okay, go back to the café, and finish watching the performance. Maybe you can salvage an acknowledgement with her. You threw away your chance at love when you left with barely a goodbye." Sighing heavily, he headed back to the Power Mania Café.

_20 Minutes Later_

"Hey Angel Grove!" Cassie cheered into the mike. "How about we start on the acknowledgements before I forget? First off," she began while the audience whooped and clapped. "I say we give a big hand for Ernie, Adelle and Amide for opening the Power Mania Café! Let's say thanks to the customers that keep your favorite café in Angel Grove open… you! And, of course, the people that run this whole scene, backstage, behind the curtain, behind those metal doors that say 'Keep Out' or 'Staff Only'." Cassie waited while the audience applauded those that ran the café. "But, most of all," Cassie said as soon as the applause died down. "I want to thank the Power Rangers, who have protected this city for six years, who have saved this city and others many, many times and who deserve to be able to live their lives out, as normally as possible. But, scoff who can do that when reporters are hounding them, people beg to see them, and they just can't go anywhere without being mobbed. So, please, just let them live." Her voice had softened down to a tone that would be inaudible without the microphone. "My best friend and I have written a song, to kick off our finale, which, surprisingly, only consists of two songs. Now, lets welcome back…. Ashley Hammond!"

Ashley walked onto stage, her makeup fixed and her bleary red eyes cleared. "Well, this first song is a dedication to the Power Rangers and a reminder of how they should be treated."

"This goes for celebrities!" Cassie added as they prepared to sing.

_In Audience_

"_They're just human,_

_Like you and me._

_Just trying to live their life._

_Trying to be free._

_They're just people,_

_Like J.Lo and Spears."_

_How. Very. True._ Zhane sighed, tightening his grip on his fiancé.

"Zhane?" came Karone's soft whisper. "Are you alright?"

His lips twitching, he nodded slightly, "Listen, you'll want to know this song the next time reporters are hunting you."

"Okay." Her simple, unhesitant reply startled him, but not as much as the soft kiss she pressed to his cheek a moment later.

"K"

"Listen, you'll want to know this song the next time reporters are hunting you." Shooting him a gentle, but smug grin, Karone turned back to the stage.

_1 Song Later_

"This next, and last, song is dedicated to friendship. **True** friendship. It can sometimes be greater than love." Ashley stared wistfully out into the crowd, her eyes vacant. "Maybe the promises are too much to ask, but they're never too much to give. Because everyone deserves a friend, one that can at least be there through the snow." Sharing a secret smile with Cassie, Ashley stepped back for the band to play.

_Outside Café _

Staring at the doors of the café, Andros still had to wonder whether to go in. _Maybe I should just run away and fake my death; at least I won't have to deal with facing the rest of the team. They probably hate me._ Sighing one last time, he discovered a bench and sat down, the breezy October air giving him goosebumps, or would that be the fear he still felt in confronting Ashley for the first time in years. _Just get in there and get it over with! It's hard enough just tormenting yourself out here. _He slowly walked into the café, just in time to catch the last two parts of "Promise Me" by Ashley Hammond and Cassie Chan.

"_Promise me,_

_That you'll always, always be my friend._

_Promise me,_

_That our friendship will never end._

_Promise me,_

_That our friendship will last whatever,_

_Comes out way…_

"_Promise me,_

_That you'll be there for me through the snow._

_Promise me,_

_That each day our bond will grow. _

_Promise me,_

_That our friendship will last forever,_

_Life or death,_

_It doesn't matter…"_

"_Promise me…" _

Sighing heavily, Andros stepped towards Zhane, who was watching the stage intently. Though he jumped at the gentle touch on his shoulder, they grinned warmly at each other. For the hundredth time he thanked whoever had decided to give him Zhane, who seemed immortal. He probably had a cat as an ancestor.

_Onstage_

_It's him_. Tears slowly made their way down Ashley's stricken face as she caught sight of him. _It's Andros._

Author's Note 2: I'm taking a poll, do you want an ending with Ashley falling into Andros's arms and sobbing about how she never stopped loving him and all that mushy, gushy stuff, or should Andros have to chase her? By the way, I'm only about 3/4 through the seventh chapter, so don't expect more very soon.

RR! I owe this to my few reviewers, despite my sore fingers. Okay. Ashley Hammond/Yellow Astro, wrong Promise Me, but I read the lyrics, I will find a way to incorporate that in here. Thanks for being so good as to review every chapter. I love your story and how good you are at updating. Every fan is grateful. Check out for more of my stuff at okay, two poems. Still! Funky in Fishnet, I made you smile? Thank you, I'm so glad. You probably wouldn't say that if you knew me in real life, but, I'm happy my writing can. I know that PRiS is great, unfortunetly, I can't see any of it! My library only owns it with the PR Ultimate Collection DVD. Thanks for the review.


	7. Doubts

Disclaimer: The Phantom Ranger does not belong to me. No one does. Except my own characters. Skim other chapters for those characters. Others are Saban's/Disney's/Buena Vista's…

Author's Note: This **has** to be my shortest chapter. Okay, I don't have much to say, so I'll let you read. Enjoy!

_Onstage_

_It's him. _The thought came unbidden to Ashley's mind. The whole brutality of it impacting her so suddenly, that last note was choked out of her as tears began to stream down her stricken face.

"Ashley?" Cassie whispered. "Are you alright?"

Not trusting herself to not blubber if she talked, she could only nod.

"Ashley." Cassie repeated softly. "You're not alright. Talk to me."

Gulping and breathing deeply, "Wait. Backstage."

Nodding slightly, they made their exit off the stage.

"Okay." Cassie asked softly, as they walked to a more secluded corner amidst the bustle of stage boys/girls wandering around, carrying wires, programs and random stage stuff.

"He." Ashley choked on the word, tears starting to pour out as she came to terms with what she'd seen. "Cassie I **saw** him! He" Gulping air furiously, she sobbed desperately. "He's here!" she finally blurted out. "Here, in this building, in this room, just a few feet away!" Her hysterical cry alarmed and startled Cassie, who rubbed her friend's arm comfortingly, her own eyes moist.

"Are you… sure?" Cassie asked, inwardly wincing at how lame it sounded and how distraught her friend was that she probably wouldn't even notice.

"No." Ashley mumbled, sliding down so her back rested against the wall. "I'm not sure of **anything** anymore. I'm can't even be sure that I love him anymore… I used to be so positive… seeing him again, I just can't decide. Do I love him or hate him?"

"It can't be easy." Cassie agreed, sliding down to sit with her best friend. "But just think about it; maybe you don't love him, maybe that love you two once shared was never meant to be, the breakup was just so sudden that you wanted so desperately for some closure, you just refused to let go of your feelings for him. That dirty, cheating… meteorite!" Cassie added that last part maliciously, trying to cheer up her desolate friend.

Scoffing slightly, Ashley turned to face the former pink ranger. "Yeah," she finally sighed. "Maybe, maybe you're right, maybe I don't love him anymore." She paused slightly, before bursting out in tears. "I feel so lost! I feel like, like I'm doing a maze, a maze with no way out, and I'm just walking around, no idea where I'm going, no idea where I am, like, like…"

"Like something's missing in your life, and you don't know what it is, but you know that you need it and want it badly? Whether it's a closure of your feelings, or a part of you that needs to be completed. That's what you have to decide."

"Yes." Ashley said softly, turning to stare in amazement at Cassie. "How did you…?"

"Cause I felt the exact same way when Phantom left, except I had more time to contemplate it." Cassie whispered.

"Cassie…" Ashley sniffed slightly, rubbing her arm.

"Give it time." Cassie hugged her friend tenderly, squeezing warmth and comfort into her.

_Audience _

_Oh, god, what have I done…? _

Author's Note 2: Well, I have seven chapters done and I'm working on eight. I'll get there. In the meantime, my account of has some poems. But we won't dwell on that.

RR! Now, Ashley Hammone/Astro Yellow, I miss "Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak" already. Sequel please? (small giggle) Anyway, glad you like the songs, I actually came up with them while I was in bed, it's good thinking time. You never know what you'll think up. (giggle) I came up with a song chorus, a speech and tons of AU scenes for PR. Anyway, thanks for the review, I like to know I can count on you for something to make me smile. Thanks! Jedi Takura, thanks for the review. Yeah, I guess I can't see Ashley as mushy gushy, I guess I meant that she forgives him quickly and they get together doon as well... I want to do the other ending. Maybe I'll write both and set out teasers and see which one people like better... thanks again!


	8. The sun'll come out, tomorrow!

Disclaimer: (somewhere off in the distance) No! I don't want to! They're mine! Mine! Ow! Fine. They're not mine, they're Saban's, Disney're, Buena Vista's... take your pick. Oh yeah, and Annie doesn't belong to me either. ButI take full responsibility for this story.

Author's Note: I'm really obbsessed with Author's Note's, anyone notice? Hehheh, okay, I'm serious now. First off, sorry for any wait and frustration I caused. I'm currently writing the... eighth chapter. I'm about done with it. Or I could cut it short and turn the part at the end into the beginning for the ninth chapter... anyway, the story's really close to being done. I'd say a few more weeks, a month or so. And I'm really happy today, I got one of the highest grades in my class on the hardest test we took! I'm so happy! (hugs myself) So, this chapter is my reward to my loyal fans. Enjoy!

_A Few Minutes Later_

"Cassie! Ashley! You were awesome!" Karone exclaimed, hugging her friends eagerly. "I just loved your songs!"

"Yeah, thanks," Cassie smiled weakly at her. "Thanks," she repeated. "We worked hard on them."

"Ashley?" Karone queried, turning her attention to the silent, sniffing girl.

"I'm…" her voice faltering slightly, Ashley teetered, before flashing her trademark grin at the engaged woman. "Yeah, we worked hard on them, thanks." She whispered, repeating Cassie's response. Then, "I'm fine, Karone. Really. I just have a, uh, headache, yeah, I think I'll go home and maybe… lie down for a while." She added, answering the unspoken question.

Cassie grinned weakly, "Yeah," she said softly, beginning to guide Ashley towards the door. "I'll go with you."

"Oh, uh," Carlos, faltered, trying to think of what to say that would keep them there with them. "Well, why don't we go back to my place and… we can celebrate," he trailed off miserably, inwardly wincing at how weak and irrelevant to the subject that sounded.

"Celebrate?" Cassie asked quizzically, frowning in confusion at Carlos. "Celebrate what, exactly?"

"Um, well, I guess…" Carlos trailed off pathetically.

"Your songs." Karone said softly. "The songs that obviously connect to your own lives. Something so personal and important to you should be celebrated."

_Thank god for Karone's deep, odd wisdom._ Zhane thought, grinning slightly, before adding his own six cents. "Yeah, why don't we go now."

"Oh, why don't you go ahead, we'll catch up," subtly winking, Andrea lightly pushed Karone and Zhane towards the door.

"Oh!" Zhane exclaimed, clutching his chest as if in pain. "She seems so eager to get rid of me! I'm stabbed by your distaste for me!"

"Be good, and I might actually end up liking you." Andrea smirked, elbowing him.

Smiling slightly, Zhane marveled at how an "outsider" had gotten so tight in the circle of friendship and bond of life that every ranger team ended up having. _Andrea's nice,_ he mused silently, cocking his head slightly, his lips pursed and turned upward, in an amusing, tight-lipped thoughtful expression. A sharp punch brought him back to the world of the living.

"Hey!" Zhane exclaimed indignantly. "What was that for?"

"Well, you'll have three very angry people on you if you decide to moon Andrea." Carlos said, his expression and voice half amused, half expectant.

"Yes, yes." Karone said impatiently, waving her hand "We know that Zhane is a hopeless romantic for a pretty face, but we do have places to be."

"I… what… I… huh?" Zhane stammered, swinging his vision from Andrea, to Carlos, to Karone.

Light laughter surrounded the tight group of friends."Don't worry Zhane." Carlos kidded, shoving him lightly. "We know how loyal you are to Karone." He joked, his voice amused.

"Whatever." Cassie rolled her eyes wearily. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, okay, we'll be going now." Karone pushed Zhane towards the door. "You," she said, directing her attention to Zhane. "Make yourself useful and get the car started!" Pouting slightly, Zhane left, bouncing a pair of keys in his hand. Winking subtly at the rest of them, Karone followed.

"Okay, let's go get a drink, shall we?" T.J offered, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the group they're departure.

"Yeah…" The group slowly made their way towards the counter/bar, two of the girls straggling.

"Cassie, do you feel they're keeping something from us?"

"Guess."

_Whilst They Drink… _

"Hey Andros, my bestest buddy, my brotherly figure, my soon to be brother-in-law!" Zhane whistled cheerfully, though softly, as he walked towards where Andros waited by his car.

"Hey Zhane." Andros said tiredly, his shoulders drooping.

"We should get going." Karone added, coming up behind them. "There is much we have to do."

"Let's go," Andros finished, grabbing the keys from Zhane. "Before Zhane decides that he'd rather be inside, relaxing with the others." He added maliciously.

"Since when was this 'Gang- up- on- Zhane' day?" he asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"Every day is 'Gang- up- on- Zhane' day." Karone said, giggling, making quotations in the air.

"Sure, pick on the gullible one." Zhane grumbled, before realizing what he said. "Did I just- what the…" he trailed off, obviously confused.

"You said it, not me." Karone laughed, amused.

"What**ever**." Zhane exclaimed, exasperated, in a high-pitched, dumb-blonde voice.

Laughing, the three got into the car, driving away toward an apartment where parties were held, gifts would be exchanged, and, hopefully, love would be reconciled. Driving into a sunset, but, of course, after the sunset comes the night, but, as Annie said, okay, sang, "The sun'll come out, tomorrow!"

Author's Note 2: Okay, first off, there might be even more wait time between chapters, since I'm working on a new story, called "Forever Light". I might change the title. Anyway, I think it has a lot of potential and I have Part 1 of the Prologue written already. So, I want to write more of that and see ifI can go anywhere with it. Oh, and poll time! I have five warriors, which rangers do you think they should be? Oh, better make that four, one spot is filled (I just have to have Ashley, she fits one part perfectly!) And they have to be yellow rangers. Try to have them fit these rolls: Eternal Light, Growing Light, Gentle Light and Bursting Light. Or something like that. Oh, and sorry Dustin fans. No Dustin. I want this to be a team of women. But Dustin would probably fit a part... :)

RR! Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow, when you set your mind to something, you get it done, huh? You haven't missed a single chapter for review! Not even the Author's Note chapter! Okay, I'll stop gushing. Anyway, thanks for the review and the prolouge of "Make A Wish". I really hope you answer the poll, and, yes, I will be putting A/A in the story. Especially since Ashley's going to be a Light Warrior, but that's more than you need to know. :) Thanks for the review! Love your stories!


	9. Unexpected Training

Disclaimer: Not mine. Saban/Disney/Buena Vista. Too lazy to write out full disclaimer.

Author's Note: Okay, just want to say that on my profile page, I started having an Update Column and New Projects thing. I'll be updating as I finish a chapter/start story/finish story. I promise! So, check there to see how I'm doing on stories.

_A Half Hour or so Later_

"Okay, so where are we going?" Ashley asked slightly suspiciously.  
"Why, my home, of course." Carlos asked, sounding hurt. "Celebration, remember?"

"Oh yes," Ashley said, rolling her eyes. "How could I forget the words of the mighty Carlos Valertes? I must bow down in reverence and shame for forgetting. Must bow…" Bending over in an exaggeratingly slow motion, Ashley lifted her arms, bending low at then waist in a deep bow.

"Yes," Cassie intoned, adding to the performance. "Bow before the mighty Carlo'" Then, she too, bowed down, the two girls reflecting each other's movement.

Laughing, T.J pulled the two girls up. "Come on, do you really think that Carlos deserves to be bowed to?"

Smirking slightly, Cassie replied, "It's called sarcasm. And Ashley started it."

"Hey! Since when was I the dopey one that gives undeserved attention to Carlos?"

"Undeserved! You stab me!"

"That's Zhane's line, copycat."

"Still stabbed…"

"Goo!"

"That's right, Lillian. Defend Dada."

"Goo!"

_Several laughs and One Car Ride Later_

"Okay," Ashley declared. "We're here, we came, so where's the celebration?"

"Well, there's not much décor to put up in the first place, we have games… somewhere around here, and there's food." Andrea hung her coat up and set Lillian in a high chair. "Oh, and Ashley, Cassie?" At their acknowledging nod, Andrea continued, "We bought ingredients and food, you can go ahead and cook whatever you want."

"Oh, yes!" Ashley exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Yes, Cassie and I, your chefs!"

"Whatever happened to T.J, famous Angel Grove chef?" Cassie added, while shifting through some bags of food.

"He disappeared because two people named Ashley and Cassie have better recipes that produce food tastes better." T.J retorted as he pulled some board games out of a cabinet.

"Why thank you." Cassie retorted sweetly, tossing her hair and flashing a seductive smile around the room. "I worked hard on them."

"**You** worked hard on them?" Ashley commented, folding her arms and peering curiously at her underneath lowered lashes, one corner of her lips tugged upwards in a flirtatious smirk. "If I remember correctly, I came up with "Promise Me" and the idea for "Just Humans"."

"Who wrote "My Dream World"? Who actually wrote "Just Humans"? Me, I believe." Cassie retorted, dropping the seductress act and crossing her arms and smirking at her, obviously believing that she had outdone her best friend.

"Who sang backup, dueted with you, and suggested Kim to play the guitar when your guitarist and drummer were sick." Ashley said calmly, a self-satisfactory smile on her face.

"We're hungry!" T.J injected loudly, severing any catfight that could have been brewing.

Glancing at each other, Cassie and Ashley shared a grin… before launching themselves at T.J, laughing as they latched onto him.

"Get off!"

"Never!"

"Ow!"

"Serves you right!"

"You're supposed to be the chef!"

"OW!"

"Don't be a baby!"

"Think of it as training!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Come on guys, let go already."

Giggling like mad, the two girls in yellow and pink let go of the frazzled man in blue and red. Silence reigned over the loft for a while, interrupted only by soft sucking sounds of baby Lillian, until…

"So…You guys going to cook… No wait! It was a joke! Let go! Help!"

"Tsk, tsk, must you learn the hard way, Carlos?"

Author's Note 2: Okay, if anyone finds a song called "My Dream World", e-mails me that they found it, along with the singer and a place where I can find the lyrics, just to prove you didn't make it up on your own, I will e-mail you the next chapter of "Life Is" or the first chapter/prologue of any of my other works. Okay? Start searching!

RR! Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow, yay! You got another chapter of "Make A Wish" out, and you reviewed! Yay! Thanks for the feedback... in the next chapter, Ashley finally really meets Andros... but you, again, didn't really need to know that. Anyway, thanks again for doing my little survey. Okay ,that survey was kinda pointless, since I came up with my Light Warriors on my own, but, you were only two off! Thanks, again, for the second chapter of "MAW" (I'm going to call it that from now on, okay?). Check out my profile page for updates. I'll keep writing! Search for that song!


	10. Surprises, Surprises, Surprises

Disclaimer: (whiny voice) Do I have to? I don't want to... Fine... BIG FAT MEANIES! Oh, hello. Didn't see you there. Anyway, the characters you recognize in here don't belong to me. That's right, they don't. Surprised? Yeah, so am I. Well, either way, they're still Saban/Disney/Buena Vista's. Oh yeah, and the chorus of "My Dream World" belongs to me. I know it stinks, but I made it up in, like, two seconds, okay?

Author's Note: Okay, I know I had something to say, just can't remember what... Um... Well, this is my longest chapter yet, so appreciate that. Um... enjoy? Yeah, I think that was it! No, actually I don't. But, oh well. Enjoy anyway!

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere Not So Far Away _

Karone laughed as she plucked a teddy bear, bearing a heart, off the shelf. "Oh, don't you think this'll be perfect for Andrea?" she asked, giggling as she turned to Zhane, who was inspecting a shelf of water guns and _Nerf_ balls.

"Oh yes!" Zhane exclaimed in his high-pitched, dumb-blonde voice. "(giggle) And, like, if she doesn't use it, well, like, Lillian'll just **love** it!"

It was too much, Karone burst into full-forced laughter, the sweet sound of the innocent, pure, **fun**, laughter spreading through the small drug store. "Oops." She said softly, placing a hand over her mouth as she glanced around at the other shoppers, staring amusedly at the blonde with the sweet laugh. "Ahhh." She sighed, her smile fading as she watched her brother staring at a rack of sample pictures by the picture counter, head cocked. Walking over to him, Karone peered over his shoulder and bit her lower lip as she saw the picture that seemed to have caught his attention so intently. It was one of a married couple, laughing, smiling, as they posed, surrounded by their friends, crowding together to fit in the shot.

"Like we were." The doleful, distant voice jumped into Karone's thoughts and startled her, but she answered quickly.

"Yeah… which happy couple would it be?"

"Not Carlos and Andrea." Zhane came up behind them, placing a hand on their shoulders. "Two words, yellow and red. Yes, Andros, it would be you and Ashley. You can see it; everyone loved Ashley and you, and those friends? Cassie, T.J, Carlos, you, Karone, and me. It would be exactly like that picture, your wedding picture, it would be."

Choking slightly, Andros replied, "Thanks… I guess."

"You're welcome. Now, find any gifts?"

Wordlessly, Andros held up a picture frame carved out of mahogany wood, set with a yellow diamond in the center of a carved bow. Inscribed on the bottom, in clear white writing, 'My Dream World, My Reality'.

Karone cocked her head at it thoughtfully. _I wonder what Ashley will end up putting in it?_ And with that thought, Karone plucked the frame from Andros's hands, ready to purchase the frame for Ashley, teddy for Andrea, _Nerf_ ball for T.J, water gun for Carlos and stationary for Cassie.

_In A Kitchen, In A Condo, In A Building Nearby_

"_And that's my dream world._

_Where fishes dance,_

_And bluebirds play_

_With me, (with me!) _

_And where a someone lives_

_That'll love me (me!) _

_Forever!" _

Their voices twisting and drifting throughout the house, Ashley and Cassie sang the chorus of "My Dream World" as they chopped, diced and boiled.

Wiping her hands on a towel, Cassie checked the simmering soup quickly before grabbing the ingredients needed for her award-winning lasagna. "Hey, Ashley," she called to her friend in yellow who was tossing a salad. "Are you going to make cheesecake?"

Ashley paused in her tossing to blink thoughtfully before shaking her head and smiling ruefully. "No, I don't think everyone here has the **etiquette** required for such a refined dessert." She grinned mischievously, before adding casually, "I think I'll make brownies instead."

Giggling, they turned back to their cooking.

_An Hour Or So Later_

"Ohhh," Carlos groaned, clutching his stomach. "I can't eat another bite."

"Serves you right." Cassie smirked and poked her fork in his direction. "You ate an entire serving of lasagna when the rest of us were barely served."

Carlos opened his mouth to interrupt, when **he** was interrupted by a cheerful, "Hey! Save some food for us!"

Zhane and Karone walked in, carrying bags and laughing.

"So," Zhane asked, plopping down in a seat while Karone set down her bags by his. "What food did Cassie and Ashley cook this time?"

"How do you know we cooked it?" Ashley demanded, laughing as she jabbed her fork in Cassie's and hers direction.

"Hmmm," Zhane cocked his head and pretended to think it over. "Well, I think that it may have something to do with the sight of **Cassie's** lasagna, and **Ashley's** and **Cassie's** soup… and the salad that looks almost exactly like the one you made before… Convinced?"

"Very!" Andrea laughed as she spooned applesauce into Lillian's mouth.

"Come on!" Carlos exclaimed, forking even more lasagna into his mouth. "Eat, or I'm going to eat it all!"

"That's what we were afraid of." Karone joked as she poured dressing over a helping of salad.

"Yeah, yeah." Carlos grumbled through a mouthful of sauce drenched, cheesy lasagna.

_After All The Lasagna Is Eaten_

"So, where were you two earlier?" Ashley asked Zhane and Karone as they settled on the couch with brownies in hand and questions on mind.

"Yeah," Cassie added, taking a bite of Ashley's white chocolate swirled chocolate brownie.

Zhane chewed thoughtfully on his brownie for a moment before swallowing and motioning to Karone. Karone grinned; they had practiced this earlier.

"Gifts!" she exclaimed with a flamboyance and carefree ness unlike her usual self. She grabbed up the bags from before and thrust them into the air. Laughing, the rest of the gang stood and gathered around the bags. Karone began passing the bags out and they opened them, accompanied with cries of…

"Sweet! Love it!"

"Nice… guess who's going to be my first target."

"Oh! How lovely, it's adorable."

"It's gorgeous, thank you."

"However did you… it's beautiful, I love it."

All the presents were opened, but the most precious was yet to come. Karone stood and headed for the door with a vague murmur of forgetting something in her car. Zhane led the group into a separate room, putting Cassie and Ashley in the master bedroom and the rest of them in another.

Meanwhile, Karone led Andros in, giving him a telepathic tour of the apartment. Bringing him into the first room of those who already saw him, she let those squeal in delight as if Andros was a delightful puppy. Then, she brought him to the door of the master bedroom…

_Inside The Master Bedroom_

"Oh, Cassie!" Ashley breathed, pushing herself off the wall where she had pressed against it, listening to the light commotion in the room over. "It sounds like… a puppy! Or a bunny!"

"How cute." Cassie commented wryly, but she smiled. About to say more, Cassie opened her mouth, but a knocking interrupted her. "Oh, uh," Cassie called instead. "Come in Karone! With whatever you have… Ashley thinks it's a puppy! She probably wants to name it Andros Jr!"

"I do not!" Ashley protested indignantly, shoving Cassie lightly. She paused before grinning wickedly. "I think Phantom is a better name for it… right, Cassie?"

Cassie's smile fell and her shoulders drooped slightly. Sighing softly, Ashley came forward and wrapped an arm around her best friend. Silence reigned, until…

"Uh, guys?" Karone called, sounding worried. "You okay?"

Ashley sniffed slightly, feeling her friend's pain. "Yeah," she sighed. "Come on in." Then to Cassie, "Hey, if it's a puppy, it'll cheer you up!" Cassie was silent but smiled at the comment only one of her closest friends could make without getting pummeled. Little did they know that Ashley would be one who needed comforting soon enough…

The door opened slightly and Karone stepped in with Andros half concealed behind her. The hardest part of this was yet to come…

_Same Time, Same Place, Different Person_

Andros watched the friends comfort each other. Then… Ashley lifted her eyes and caught his. Confusion swam in her expression for a moment, then her eyes widened and she stepped back abruptly.

"No."

* * *

Author's Note 2: Okay, I do have something to say down here! Let's see... can anyone guess the order in which those comments about the gifts were made? Anyway, did you enjoy the actual meeting of Andros and Ashley?... Thought you would! But, the real stuff is coming the next chapter. Stay tuned! 

Author's Note 3: Sorry, but expect a few slow updates lately. My teachers are intent on preparing us for the next grade and I have a chinese test in one week. And I stink at chinese. But, yes, I am writing. Just don't expect me to be able to get anything up. Therefore, I am putting this up despite the fact that I only have ten chapters written and this is already Ch 9. So... thanks to anyone who decides to keep checking out this story! I'm so grateful to all of you!

RR! First off, I'd like to say thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed. It's a record! Three reviews for one chapter! Okay, on to the real stuff... **Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow**, I, first, want to apologize for the time in one chapter where I misspelled your penname, sorry about that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. Interesting to see that I already have fans for a story that's not even out yet... thanks! And, thanks for letting me try my hand at being a beta-reader. I've already e-mailed you back, just so you know. Thanks! **Gobball**, you are a new fan, but, I enjoy any fan. Well, you finally see Andros and Ashley meet, but, as I said, the real aftermath isn't coming until the next chapter. But, thanks for the review! **The-power-of-love**, again, a new fan! I'm so happy! I updated. Happy? Hope you're happy with this chapter! (Gosh, I like saying happy.)


	11. Consequences

Disclaimer: Am rushed. Am lazy. Not mine. Owned by same person/company that owns Power Rangers.

Author's Note: Yeah, okay, sorry about the wait. But, I'm stuck. And I want to write more of "Forever Light". But, enjoy anyway!

_

* * *

_

Same Time, Same Place, Different Person

Andros watched the friends comfort each other. Then… Ashley lifted her eyes and caught his. Confusion swam in her expression for a moment, then her eyes widened and she stepped back abruptly. Cassie looked up and spun around horror filling her face before a scowl darkened her face and she narrowed her eyes at Andros.

"You."

"No."

The two whispers filled with emotion spoken at the same time, made Andros drop his shoulders and scuff the floor with his shoe. After a few moments of straining, unbearable silence, it was shattered by Ashley's sob of loneliness. Cassie immediately whirled around to face her friend, wrapping her into a hug. Cassie glared at Andros, as Ashley cried. Suddenly, Ashley wrenched herself from Cassie's comforting hug and ran out the door, slowing for a moment near Andros to gaze up at him through tear-filled eyes, but she left quickly and ran to the next room. Wrenching open the door, she accused the slightly bewildered people, "You know, didn't you." She left before they could say anything and ran into the bathroom, collapsing on the rug, sobbing her heart out.

_More Self-Beating In The Same Suspenseful Situation Which We're Going To Draw Out As Long As Possible_

Andros mentally hit himself as he recalled the tear-stained cheeks and look of betrayal reflected in Ashley's eyes as she ran out the room. _Maybe I should look into running away and faking my death,_ he thought upsettingly. It would be so much easier than facing the wrath of a protective Cassie and the lonely sadness of his love. _Did I just… Oh great, I did. I can't believe I still love her after all this time… actually I can. _He groaned slightly and turned to face Karone, standing beside him, shaking her head slightly. He turned to Cassie, still standing there, glaring and looking very much like she was about to run him over. She opened her mouth to speak, and Andros winced slightly, in preparation for the tongue-lashing he expected.

_Same Situation, Which We're Still Going To Draw Out _

"How could you!" Cassie accused her **former** friend. "How could you just walk in here, totally unexpected, and just break her like that." _Actually, _she reflected almost immediately. _Ashley and I did think we saw him at the concert, but… to surprise her like this?_

"That was cruel, Andros, cruel." His name felt strange on her tongue, new and unfamiliar.

Sighing, he looked up, his eyes weary and sad. "I know, but how else was I supposed to let her know?"

Cassie stared in disbelief. Was he really that oblivious? Sad, sad, sad. "For starters," Cassie said slowly, as if talking to a four-year old. "You could have started years ago, by not breaking up with herand just telling her where you were going and explain that you had to go! I mean, she had to find out from Zhane and Karone, don't you think that broke her trust in you?"

"But she would have been in danger!" Andros interjected. "I couldn't do that to her!"

"Andros, you idiot!" Cassie yelled, frustrated with Skunk-Boy. "Don't you think that she can take care of herself! And it's not like she was totally helpless, and she even knew of you being a ranger, heck, she was one! Don't you trust her? Don't you trust her!" Cassie was crying by now, tears of pity for her heart-broken friend and pity for this stupid, rash boy in front of her. Letting out a frustrated cry of impatience, Cassie stormed out to grieve with Ashley and comfort her.

_Guess Which Situation This (STILL!) Is_

Karone watched the scene of betrayal and arguments unfolding before her without making a single move to stop it. This was between them and them only. Although…

Purple sparksflashed around her hand for a moment and Cassie froze in the hallway before a wind that could only affect her pulled her back.

In the bathroom, tears dried up on Ashley's cheeks and she looked up, touching her face gently. Her head bowed for a moment before snapping up and she frowned, walking back to the room she had left just minutes ago.

Andros stopped his mental screams and shifted, lifting his face to see Cassie being pushed back into the room by a hand… _Or magical wind. _He looked to his sister for a moment and was only a little surprised to see the glow surrounding her hands. Looking back at the door, he saw Ashley walk in, her eyes half blank… half hypnotized.

"A-A-Ashley? Ca-Cassie?" Andros stammered, swinging his gaze from the growling, struggling girl in pink to the confused, bewildered one in yellow.

"Karone, let me go!" Cassie yelled, quite unlike herself, at the calm girl in purple.

Karone simply smirked and flashed her hand ever so slightly, breaking her spell on Ashley, but not Cassie. While Cassie yelled and struggled against the wind that held her back, Ashley snapped her head to one side and her eyes widened in shock. She sighed softly and her shoulders drooped, her legs giving out as she crumpled to the ground in a faint. Karone gasped softly and Cassie stopped her thrashing for a moment to stare in disbelief at her friend, before realizing that she was free from the magic bonds Karone had placed.

"Darn," Karone muttered under her breath, saying the next part loud enough for the others who had come and were crowding the doorway to hear. "The magic must have been too much of a shock to her vulnerable state, she should be fine, just a little dazed."

"Ashley, Ashley, come on, get up." Cassie begged her friend, shaking the unconscious girl. Cautiously, Andros approached Ashley and Cassie. As he reached out a hand to touch her, Cassie's head snapped up and she glared at him… before reluctantly drawing back and letting him attempt waking her.

"Ashley, wake up, please." Andros gently shook her hand; Ashley sighed slightly and his eyes widened.

"A-Ashley."

"Andros?"

* * *

Author's Note 2: Ooh. Cliffhanger. Fun. But, anyway, I want to warn everyone to not expect the eleventh chapter out for a little while, don't worry, it will get out sometime, I promise. 

RR! **Gobball**, now you see the reactions. But, there's more. So stay tuned! **Ashley Hammond/ Astro Yellow**, who isn't review addicted. Sorry, didn't want to sound rude, but, thanks for the review. Glad to see you staying with this story through the long wait periods and such. Hope you liked it. **Skimmboardergurl**, don't worry, I have plans for Cassie's love life. She will find happiness, but that's near the end. In the menatime, she's going to play overprotective best friend. Thanks for the review!


	12. Kiss vs Fight?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Got it?

Author's Note: Am mega-sorry that this wasn't out earlier, but I just finished it yesterday. Am sooo sorry. Anyway, my interest in this seems to have been renewed so I'll try updating more frequently. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Still The Same Situation… Let's Get A Fresh POV

Watching his two red and yellow friends stare in confusion at each other, Zhane grinned slightly.

Ashley scrambled back, wide-eyed her mouth hanging slightly agape. "Andros," she whispered, her voice echoing in the dead silence of the room.

He grinned weakly. "Hi Ashley."

Ashley turned her head to stare at the crowd crowding the doorway. She twisted to look at Cassie standing nearby with an uneasy expression on her face. Pressing her lips together, she shakily stood, holding onto the nearby wall for more support. Following her, Andros grabbed her arm to keep her balanced. She stared at him, looking at his hand on her arm and back up. They stared at each other, unreadable expressions on their faces.

Zhane coughed loudly. All heads turned to look at him. "Well, um, I think that there should be more brownies left in the kitchen, don't you think- great brownies by the way, Ashley. Cassie, Andros, why don't you two help Ashley, how about it?" Without waiting for an answer, Zhane and Karone pulled their friends out the door and shut it, leaving the three in the room alone.

_Wow, We're Still In The Same Situation, Surprise, Surprise_

Uncomfortably, the three stood, not doing anything.

"So, uh." Surprised, Cassie and Andros looked up at Ashley who was clearing her throat nervously and deliberately looking away. "We have to talk," she said abruptly. "All of us." Her eyes wandered around the room, stopping at her two companions. "There are things we need to explain, and now's the best time to. Better late than never, there's no time like the present." Turning her gaze upward to meet Andros's with a steady, unafraid one, she continued. "I think you should start." Ashley paused for a moment and sighed, dropping her gaze. "Why?" she whispered, the simple question twisting at Andros and left empty-worded, unable to reply.

"I… I don't know." Andros stared miserably at her, her expression forlorn.

"Then why did you do it? If you don't have a reason, they why did you do it in the first place?" The former yellow and red rangers stared at each other for a while, until Cassie's voice broke the expectant, tense blanket of silence that had befallen the group.

"We could totally star in a soap opera right now and make millions of people cry, you do know that, right?" Looking over at her, the former couple of the Space gang saw a faint smile on her face, a distant, dreamy look in her eyes, her face tilted upward, one corner of her lip tugged upward in an almost reluctant smile. Slowly, she brought her head downward and pursed her lips. "Andros, Ashley has lived for the past year without knowing a thing about what you were doing, not knowing where you were, no nothing. And I think she does deserve to know more, to know something, at least."

Andros sighed, there was just no getting out of it now. "Well," he said slowly, thoughtfully. "I guess it all began with the phone call…"

_Same Place, Different People _

"Gosh, it's been so long." Carlos wrapped a steady hand around a pile of mugs.

"I've never even known the man, but I feel like I know him," Andrea mused, pulling packets of tea and hot chocolate powder out of a cupboard. "Mmm," She turned to the table of friends, sitting in heavy silence. "I've got tea and hot chocolate; who wants what?"

Karone shook her head sadly. "I just can't believe he came back. After all this time… Oh, Andrea? Hot chocolate please."

Zhane wrapped an arm around his fiancé. "It'll be okay."

"And you guys can get married!" Andrea piped, heating up water for the hot chocolate. "Er, sorry, not part of the conversation."

"You just spoiled my line," Carlos commented with shadowed amusement. "I was about to say 'finally' when you butted in with your apology. Anyway, just so you two know, finally!"

"Well, if you guys would stop getting off track talking about Zhane and Karone's wedding, not that it isn't important, but, I think the relationship of Andros and Ashley is disappearing pretty quickly. So, are we going to play matchmaker, or are we going to let it sink, or float, on its own? Oh yeah, and I want hot chocolate." T.J sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "And, I'm supposed to tell Carene that one of my friends used magic, another yelled at Andros and the other fainted. And the rest sat around a table drinking hot chocolate and talking about a wedding that can, finally, happen."

Andrea pondered this for a moment before saying, "Zhane? Hot chocolate or tea?"

"Hot chocolate. It tastes better, you're already making it, and everyone else is having it."

"Oh," Andrea turned around, holding an empty packet of hot chocolate. "I suppose you don't count me as being part of 'everyone', do you? Since **I am** having tea."

Zhane shrugged. "Hot chocolate still tastes better and you're still making it. Two out of three isn't that bad."

_While They Sit Around Drinking Hot Chocolate…_

"And that's it?" Cassie stared in disbelief at Andros. "That's why all this happened? Man Andros, you are an idiot, okay? Nothing personal, though."

Andros grinned dryly. "None taken; besides, I deserved that." His smile disappeared then, and he looked over to Ashley who had been silent this whole time. "Ashley?"

She sighed, long and drawn-out and shook her head slowly. "I… I don't know. I mean, I've lived in denial and, well, I've had a great life but… learning all this now. It's a lot." Ashley closed her eyes and swayed, drifting to an imaginary slow dance.

Cassie scoffed slightly. "Andros… you're still an idiot. Just so you know." And she left the room, leaving Ashley and Andros left. Together. Alone.

_Let's Switch POV's Really Quick, Shall We?_

Cassie smirked inwardly as she walked out of the room with on a slight glance backwards at the door swinging shut. She stopped. And turned back to face the door with a troubled expression. The door had shut. Completely. She thought back to the split-second decision she'd made at that moment. She thought back to the two people she had left in there together. _Either they'll fight or kiss. One way or another, they'll have settled their differences, somewhat, at least. The one difference, though,_ she scowled, thinking dark thoughts about the man who had turned her friends and hers lives around. _If they kiss, Ashley's going to thank me. If they fight, She'll be mad at me. Both times, I'm going to lose part of my life, my best friend. _Cassie frowned at the solid wood door that was the new barrier between her and her friend.

_Will They Fight Or Kiss? Let's Find Out…_

Ashley's eyes were still closed in serenity. "Can you hear it?" she whispered, her voice soft and irritatingly untroubled. "The whispers of the wind, the cry of nature…" Her eyes snapped open abruptly and she stalked over to the man in red, her eyes glaring daggers of hate and anger. "The wails of betrayal, the sobs of heartbreak and the devastation of sorrow? Huh? Can you hear it? Can you hear the regret of all that you did?" Her eyes sparkled with moisture and she wiped away the tears, annoyed. "Andros, I waited, I waited for something from you. A call, a letter, a, a… some sign that you were alive and well! I waited. I waited. And you didn't have the nerve to tell me." She spun on her heel and he could hear her struggling not to cry. "I needed you. Why didn't you come?" Her voice had dipped suddenly, from an outraged outburst, to a pitiful plea.

_But she's certainly not begging, _Andros reflected wryly, but his attention was diverted to the girl gazing up at him, angry, confused, upset, just a muddle of feelings that she couldn't sort through.

"Just so you know," Andros came back down to Earth suddenly, as he stared down at the girl that had just spoken. "You do have a second chance. Just don't blow it." He heard the silent 'Again.' she added at the end and watched in despair as she walked out of the room, and perhaps out of his life.

* * *

Author's Note 2: I spent about ten minutes on that last paragraph, trying to think of the right words. It took me forever. On the plus side, I have Spring Break coming up so I'll have exactly nine days of almost nothing to do, excluding the bare necessities of life. I vow to write as often as I can.

RR! **Ashley Hammond/ Astro Yellow**, can I say that I'm absolutely thrilled that you don't mind the long waits? Well, I'm thrilled. And can't wait for more of MAW! **Juzblue**, thank you for the review. I love getting reviews:pause: am too tired to say anything else. Except, "REVIEW!" **Phantom Rouge**, do you mean the actual story or this actual situation that I left off at in Ch 10? Well, the actual situation ends here, but their is more of the story, I promise you that.


	13. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I own them. Yup… Oh wait, this is a dream. Reality check, I don't own them.

Author's Note: Yes! I finished! Finally! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

The Next Day

Andros opened his eyes and just stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. _I don't think I'm on the Megaship. _He glanced over at the side and saw a table. Empty. He saw a dresser, complete with mirror. Empty. He looked over to the side and looked out the window. He saw houses, trees and a city. Slowly sitting up, the events of yesterday come back. _I'm in Angel Grove… at Zhane and Karone's apartment._

A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts. "Andros?" Karone's voice floated through the solid block of wood and numbly registered in his mind.

"Ye- Yeah?"

"Oh good, you're up. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure."

Karone walked in, carrying a tray of food and a concerned look. "How are you holding up? I know you had a hard time yesterday."

Andros sighed. "I'll be fine. It's just… It's all so new that I'm having a hard time just knowing it."

Karone watched him intently. "She still loves you. You can see it in her eyes. She was crushed when you left." Andros looked up in surprise, pain evident. But she continued. "Even now, I don't think she truly got over it. There's this look in her eyes, the one she had right before the hanger doors closed. Do you still remember that? Those few moments where you decided that you really truly loved her? Do you?" Her vice was soft and emotion-laden, but insistent.

Andros closed his eyes in guilt. "I didn't want to, okay?" His voice quivered with a mix of emotions. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, lots that affected me a lot-"

"You?" Karone stared at him in pity and disbelief. "Andros, the decisions you made affected more people outside of you than you think." And with that, her smile turned tender and she offered him the tray. "Here, eat." And then she turned and walked away. "Oh, and by the way," She twisted her head slightly. "Zhane didn't cook it."

_The Apartment Of Cassie And Ashley_

"Hey Cassie." Ashley glanced behind her as her roommate walked into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?"

In reply, Cassie yawned loudly and spoke sleepily. "I thought it was my turn to make breakfast, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten up so early."

Ashley snorted. "Hey, I barely slept, period. So don't you complain. Unless you want to cook your own breakfast and let me eat what I cooked."

"All right." Cassie laughed, seeming more awake. "I'm not arguing with the chef." Her tone turned serious then. "How're you holding up?"

Ashley paused in her cooking. "Okay, I guess."

"Okay as in, okay for your state, or okay for a normal person?"

"Alright, I admit. I'm hysterical. Happy?"

Cassie leaned over and grabbed a piece of toast. "I'm happy," she agreed, taking a bite. Laughing, Ashley tossed the remaining pieces of toast into the pan. Within a few minutes, she had a plate of French toast ready to serve.

Cassie grabbed the plate before Ashley could pick it up. "You cooked, I'm serving."

Ashley smiled genuinely. "What could I do without you?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

_In The Place Where Fights Were Fought and Hot Chocolate Was Drank_

Andrea yawned, stirring the batch of scrambled eggs she was making. Carlos was fussing with Lillian, trying to get her to eat the baby food he had fished out the cupboard.

"C'mon Lillian, eat it… come on, please?" The baby was stubbornly turning her head away from the food Carlos waved at her. Andrea turned around and immediately laughed.

"Carlos…" Shaking her head, Andrea walked over and plucked the open can from his hands. Rummaging around the cupboard, she pulled out another can and popped it in his hands. "You were trying to feed her tomato sauce," she informed him bluntly.

"Wha…" He glanced down at the opened can she held and sighed. "I guess I just didn't get much sleep, sorry Lil'."

Not to be fooled, Andrea gazed at him intently, sitting down beside him. "Want to talk about it?"

Carlos sighed. "Not really, but, here goes. Okay, Ashley was my best friend for years, and I mean years. And then I find myself looking at her differently. We go out a little, but we're just friends. But I was always sort of protective of her; I mean, she seemed so vulnerable and open. Then along comes Stripy and Ashley falls; and she falls hard. They get together and we all approve; it's a fairy tale ending. Then… he leaves. And Ashley's just heartbroken, you were there, you saw what she was like. Now he's back. And I guess I'm just worried that he'll hurt her again."

"Oh Carlos." Andrea hugged him. "He won't hurt her; I promise that." _And if he does, I'll personally see to it that he is hurt. _

_Unfamiliar_

T.J yawned loudly, padding into his kitchenette. Rubbing his eyes, he stopped at the doorway.

"HI T.J!" He jumped slightly and burst into a defensive position, now wide-awake. Seeing who it was, he laughed slightly and relaxed.

"Carene… what are you doing here?"

She just laughed and handed him a plate of pancakes. Staring down at them in shock, he found himself pushed into a chair and handed a bottle of syrup. At the astonished look on his face, she pulled a bottle of Heinz from the fridge. "Looking for this?"

"Yeah… thanks… ketchup! On pancakes!"

Bursting into giggles she waved the syrup in front of his face. "That's what this is for." Draping herself over the chair beside his, she sighed happily, amused. "Besides, it's an amusing and fun way to wake you up!"

Shaking his head, he had to laugh. "What about you? What are you eating?"

Gazing off into the distance, she smiled distantly. Snapping back, she grinned mischievously at him. "I ate already," she informed him. "And don't think you're getting off that easily. I want to know everything!"

Gulping down a bite of pancakes, T.J swallowed hard. "Everything?"

"Everything. So get talking; I **know** a lot happened."

* * *

Author's Note 2: For all of you to know, the next chapter is coming along nicely, and I might even be able to update again within the week! So keep those reviews flowing!

RR! **Ashley Hammond/ Astro Yellow**, I have nothing interesting to say here. Pooh. Review! Love your stories! Can't wait for more! Hope you liked this! **Skimmboardergurl**, I'm thinking that was a 'subtle' hint for me to update, right? Well then, I suppose now you're happy. And as for Cassie's love interest, he'll have a quick intro at the end and I'm considering making a sequel focusing on her mangled love life. **Phantom Rouge**, I'll keep updating if you do…:cough!update!cough:


	14. Planning

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! Nothing:wild cackle:

Author's Note: Yes, you saw right. Updated! Finally! Actually, the story's almost over; I'm thinking about three more chapters, epilogue included. And then a sequel if I can hold my interest in it without making it sound like this story. Anyway, enjoy Ch 13!

_

* * *

_

Later On…

"So, we've agreed that we have to do something." Carlos cast his gaze across the former rangers.

"This is a crisis," Zhane agreed. "It is absolutely essential that we get my future brother-in-law and his soul mate together in time for my wedding."

"Again with the wedding stuff!" T.J threw his hands up in despair. "Why in time for the wedding?"

Karone sighed and patted Zhane on the back. "Forgive my fiancé's troubled mind; what he means is that if Ashley is to be one of my bridesmaids then she should need someone to escort her. Except that Andros is probably going to be the best man, therefore ensuring his position."

"And then, who'll bring Karone down the aisle?" Zhane demanded. "You see? Andros has way too many parts in my wedding!"

"Um, forgive me if I'm wrong," Carlos looked confused. "But isn't the father of the bride supposed to bring her down the aisle? And why don't we just get someone else to bring Ashley down if she's a bridesmaid."

"Actually," Karone looked up. "I was trying to decide between Ashley and Cassie as my maid of honor. If Ashley was to become my maid of honor, then wouldn't need an escort."

"Exactly!" Zhane threw his arms around his fiancé. "So Ashley becomes maid of honor, Andros becomes my best man and Commandeer Kinwon can escort you!"

"Commandeer Kinwon? I was thinking more of Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger."

"Why him?"

"Well, we became close friends while I was the Pink Galaxy Ranger, and since I don't know where my parents are… unless you want me to ask Kai or Damon."

Zhane chuckled. "Leo it is! Besides, aren't you inviting the whole Galaxy team to our wedding?"

"Yes, I am, but weren't we talking about my brother and his, in your words, 'Soul Mate'?"

"As a matter of fact, we were!"

"Okay." Carlos leaned in. "I was up for a while last night thinking about this, so here's my plan. Since we kicked off the 'Welcome Back' party thing with Cassie and Ashley's performance, let's have Andros declare his never-dying love in a song!" At the incredulous looks he shrugged helplessly. "It sounded good at the time."

"Well… first off, Andros can't sing, but the song part wasn't so bad." Karone cocked her head in thought. "Music can be a powerful thing; why don't we show the just how much they're meant to be in a song?"

"One problem," Zhane raised his hand. "None of us can sing to save our lives."

Karone sighed and grinned, "That's where Cassie comes in."

_And Now… CC.! _

Cassie flipped through the song she had been sent just yesterday. She chanced upon the note that had been attached, reading:

_Hey, Cassie, _

_Look over these lyrics and meet me on Wednesday. Make sure to get the feel in the song._

_**- M. M**_

She snorted. That note was obviously code for:

_Hey, Cassie, _

_Get these lyrics memorized and try singing them with emotion. Meet me on __Wednesday and we'll go over it in a sample run._

– _**M. M.**_

Her manager was demanding that way. She was just glad that it wasn't a duet song that would require Ashley to do the same.

Her gaze swung over to the hallway that led to the bedrooms, where Ashley had holed herself up, claiming to have work to do. She shook her head sadly, cursing Andros for doing this to her. Just then, a soft song began to play. Recognizing the tune that was reserved only for the communications link between her and her best friends, Cassie snatched up her cell phone and found a voicemail message.

_Cassie, _it read, _be at the park at the pond at 10:13. T.J. _Grinning, Cassie glanced at the clock that glared at her with two red numbers: 10:10. Leaping up, glad for a chance to get away from the words and notes speaking of heartbreak and betrayal (one of her sad songs), she pulled on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

"Ashley! I have to go out, will you be okay?" A weak, 'Yes,' was her only reply, but it was enough. She fished her keys out of the handbag before casting one last nervous look near the general direction of her best friend. Sighing one last time, Cassie pushed open the door and left, locking it firmly behind her.

_Plots! Plots! And More Plots!_

Cassie found herself standing in the shade from a large oak, staring out at the pond where sunlight glimmered off the clear, sparkling water.

"You came." The voice sounded surprised and utterly dangerous, or dangerous to her. Narrowing her eyes, she spun around and found herself facing the very man that had tipped her life out of reasonable limits and destroyed the true happiness of her best friend.

"What are you doing here," Cassie spat. "I came to talk to T.J. Not you."

Wincing at the venom in her voice, Andros sighed. "Look, the message didn't say to meet T.J. It just said to be at the pond by 10:13." Lifting his sleeve, he glanced at a strap wrapped around his left wrist. "It's 10:15," he added nonchalantly.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Cassie moved to walk away, but Andros grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now!" Accenting her words with a sharp yank, she attempted ripping her arm out of his grasp, but his hold was iron and firm.

"I have to talk to you." Growling, Cassie continued to pull, but stopped at his next words. "It's about Ashley."

"I swear… if you hurt her again…"

"I have no intention of her hurting her, I never did."

"Reality check, Andros! You still did. And you totally knew what you were doing. Why should I trust you this time?"

"Because… because… because I want to help Ashley. If not for me, for Ashley. Help me for Ashley."

Gritting her teeth, Cassie turned around and pried his hand off of her. "What do you want?"

"I want you to forgive me, I want Ashley to forgive me. But since that isn't about to happen, I want you to sing something for me."

Groaning, Cassie turned away, but didn't leave. "It's called karaoke, hello! Besides, I'm sure she'll appreciate you going to the 'trouble' of getting up on stage and stating your feelings to her; if she doesn't run away in fright at your voice first."

Andros scowled slightly, but he kept his temper in check, partially knowing that what she spoke was true. "Look, you just said it yourself, I can't sing. Besides, it did take a lot of bravery to face your wrath and come ask you. Maybe she'll appreciate that."

"WRATH!" Cassie whirled around and daggers of venom shot out of her eyes. "I'll show you wrath!" Holding her fists in front of her in a defensive position, she narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Skunk Boy! Think you can take me? Huh? Can you face the **wrath** of true friendship? Huh? Come on! Don't be a coward!"

Raising his eyebrows, Andros stared calmly at Cassie. "I understand that you're not going to forgive me anytime soon, but can you at least help me? For Ashley?"

Her eyes wary slits, Cassie slowly settled down. "How can I be sure that you won't hurt Ashley again," she asked warily.

"Because if I do, T.J, Carlos, Andrea and you would hurt me. Not to mention all the self-beating I would do."

Sighing, Cassie nodded slightly. "I'll help you. Not saying I'll like it, but I will."

* * *

Author's Note 2: If anyone thinks Cassie's giving in too easily, just wait until the next chapter. Actually, I'm trying to make her character as real as possible. But, I was laughing hysterically while writing that whole 'wrath' scene. I've always wanted to call Andros 'Skunk Boy'. You know, I like picking on Andros. It's fun.

Author's Note 3: I've been thinking about changing my pen name. What do you think of Star le' Faith? Or maybe Star le' Fay? Or, I could modernize it even more to Star of Faith. Anyway, leave me your thoughts.

RR! **Ashley Hammond/ Astro Yellow**, Do I really care that your reviews aren't interesting? (Not that they are.) As long as you keep updating your stories, all is fine. **Phantom Rouge**, Well, you've updated about five times between my last update and now. So, I'm going to go bang my head on the wall. Don't worry; I'll still be able to write. :)


	15. Memories

Disclaimer: Not mine. If anyone thinks it is, you're wrong. Sorry. Wish it were mine, though.

Author's Note: I decided to be nice, upload a new chapter. And this begins right after the last chapter. I suggest reading back a little. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks Cassie."

"I didn't say I'd like it; don't get your hopes up." Blowing away a strand of hair, she plopped down on the grass. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Sitting down beside her, Andros wrinkled his nose and contemplated that thought for a moment. "Sing. You obviously know more about song choice than I do. Choose one, and sing."

Cassie studied him intently for a moment and nodded slowly. "Songs are… strong. They can convey a lot of feeling. I need to know exactly what to look for."

Andros sighed. This was one jam he couldn't get out of. "I love her. And I guess I was just hoping that our love… what we shared, was strong enough to last. I guess I was just hoping that she'd wait for me. Hopeless hope, I guess."

Cassie blinked, realizing just what trust he'd placed on her, telling her these thoughts, trusting her enough to help him, carrying this knowledge with her. In that instant, Cassie decided to forgive him. "You know, you're wrong."

"What?" He looked at her confused, surprised and a little nervous.

"You said neither Ashley or I would forgive you anytime soon," she said gently, a smile blossoming in the wake of her coming to terms. "I forgive you. I'm not forgetting, nor do I completely trust you; but I'm forgiving you." She added the last part rushed, when he appeared ready to hug her.

He smiled at her, a true, genuine smile. "Thank you."

"So c'mon! If you're going to win back Ashley, you have to tell me more!"

_Back At The Apartment of Ashley and Cassie_

Ashley sniffed, poking her head out of her room. She faintly recalled Cassie telling her she had gone to the park, but she still felt very alone and abandoned. Taking a deep breath, she walked out, her hands unconsciously gliding along the wall, seeking the sturdy stableness of it. She turned into the living room and stopped. On the cabinet sitting directly in front of her was a picture. A picture of the group was propped up, framed in a dusty, unpolished gold design. Each had been circled in their signature color, but the red circle had a thin line running through it diagonally. She faintly remembered that day, just after Andros had broken up with her and… left…

_She couldn't stop crying. She just cried and cried, sobbing over even the most trivial things. A picture of the group, pasta, she claimed it had been his favorite dish; a scratch on the doorway, made by him; and everything else that he had left his mark on. The rest of the group was in confusion, denial, and disarray. They had been the perfect couple; anyone could see how much love they had been in. And now this… It had been the perfect night and he, instead, broke her heart. _

_"C-C-Caaasssiiieee…" _

_"Oh, god, Ashley, what happened? Did he hurt you?"_

_"Ph… Physically, no. Emotionally…Oh god Cassie, he broke up with me!"_

_"What? I-I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say he broke up with you?"_

"_YES! Cassie, why? Why? I loved him! And on the eve of my birthday!"_

_"Ashley, come on; it's probably just a mistake. Maybe he had a bad day or some weird mood swing, or something. Boys are like that; weird. But, Ashley, it can't be real. I mean, you guys are **the** couple to be. You're in love. Plain and simple."_

_"I thought it was real. I thought he loved me. I **thought**. Big word there." _

_"Why don't you talk to him? Demand an explanation?" _

_"I c-c-caaan't! Oh god, it hurts just to think of him!" _

_Cassie stared at her best friend in shock and rage. How dare he? That… that… Argh! She didn't dare even think of something that could currently describe Andros. All she knew was that if this was true, she desperately wanted a sledgehammer and Andros in a brick room. Desperately. _

_… Two days later, he vanished. Like that! Just vanished into thin air. Like the cheating, mean, rude, stupid, idiotic idiot he is. But Ashley was a wreck. She was so emotionally fragile that everyone that just saw her could glimpse the emotion- filled heartbreak she was going through. At the moment, everyone hated Andros. _

Ashley began sobbing loudly, crying in despair. She remembered just after he left, Cassie had found her sobbing over a picture of the whole group. Narrowing her eyes, Cassie had snatched the picture out of her hands and said she would 'take care of it all, don't you worry'. She never did find out exactly what Cassie did to it, but just the day after, the picture was framed, with their respective colors circling them and an X through the red circle.

"Oh," she whispered softly, her tears subsiding. She picked up the picture gently. She still treasured it as a memory of happier days. True, lingering evil and media had been around, but they'd been together and cherishing the freedom of youth and love. She lightly ran her finger across the thin red X. Pressing her lips together in a futile attempt to stop the tears, Ashley hugged the picture tightly, sobbing, sliding down so sat on her knees, her legs splayed to the side. She leant over, rocking slightly, the memories of days before rushing through her mind…

_There was a bright flash of red light and then silence. Ashley stared in awe at the being in front of her; instead of the giant, scaly lizard she had been bracing herself for, she found herself staring at one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. At least… she thought he was human. Slowly, gathering up her courage, she approached him, circling him slowly. As she completed her 360 inspection, she poked him and muttered something. _

_"You're human." Her voice was surprised and she immediately blushed as she realized that everyone had heard her. _

_"Not all humans are from Earth. I'm from KO-35." His voice held pride, concealed by a haughty, cold tone. That cinched it; Ashley Hammond officially had a crush on… What was his name? Ah, yes, T.J's talking with him right now. _

_"My name is Ashley," she offered quickly, not wanting to look slow. _

_"I am called Andros," he said slowly, still sounding hesitant to trust them. _

_Ah, Andros. What a lovely name. Whatever it means…_

_She couldn't believe this was happening. As she dragged her feet along the smooth, metal floors of the Megaship, Ashley fully began to realize what she did. She was saying goodbye to the man she loved. Forever; there would be no turning back, no e-mail of greetings, no notes of love, no messages, no phone calls, no familiar ring of her communicator. She loved hearing his voice, whether it was to talk of a monster attacking, or laughing with her on a rare ordinary day in Angel Grove. She'd never hear him again. _

_Her walk slowed to barely moving as she reached the Bridge. Slowly sinking into a chair, she stared blankly at the panel in front of her, unable to process the information running through her mind. She'd never see him again. Never. She wouldn't be able to touch him, see him, see him smile, laugh… Staying on KO-35 seemed more and more desirable. But, she knew that she was needed on Earth… she hated duty. Duty sucks. _

_"Hey, are you going to be alright?" It was Cassie. The raven-haired teen in pink stared at her best friend with worry evident in her eyes and expression. _

_"I just miss him so much," she managed to stammer, tears clouding her vision. I am seriously going to go into depression after this. _

_Just then, the six most beautiful she'd ever heard were heard. Actually, it was the voice that said it that was most beautiful… "DECA, set a course for Earth." It was Andros…_

_Okay, Ashley, pull yourself together. _Ashley pulled herself into a kneeling position, reaching up and placing the frame back on the table. Falling onto her hands and knees, the young woman crawled weakly into the tiled kitchen, the cold slabs of stone numbing her knees as she shakily stood up and pulled a plastic cup out, for fear of her shaking hands dropping a glass one. Pressing her lips together, Ashley hobbled to the freezer/fridge and pressed the cup against one of the levers in a small cave-in. Water gushed out and filled the cup up not too quickly. Snatching it away once it was half-full, the trembling girl lifted the cup with both hands and touched her lips to the edge. Slowly, she tipped the cup and let the cool, refreshing liquid pour down her throat.

Once the cup had been drained clean, Ashley sighed, feeling calmer and stronger. She walked back to the living room and glanced at the clock. It read 10:36. Pressing her lips together, Ashley realized just how hungry she was; depression makes you hungrier. Falling back on the couch, she decided that she really did **not** feel like cooking. _I wonder if The Power Mania Café is open…_And with those thoughts, Ashley Hammond stood up and headed to her bedroom to change into something suitable for lunch.

* * *

Author's Note 2: It's almost done! I have about half of the next chapter done, so that should be out within a few, maybe ten, days. I still guess about two, three more chapters. I'm desperate to get this done so I can focus on "Forever Light". Anyway, review help!

RR! **Phantom Rogue**, I already changed my name, see? Well, I do like it better now. And the reason why Andros left has been mentioned tons of times, but go back to the first chapter, and it should be there. And if they don't get together, please flame me to knock some sense back into me, okay? Okay. **Ashley Hammond/ Astro Yellow**, Well, this story focuses on them working through their kinks and trying to get together. They'll be together by the end, don't worry! **Skimmboardergurl**, Cassie has a big part as the protective, best friend who, kind of, hates Andros for hurting Ashley. Besides, I love writing Cassie, cause I can be mean to Andros without worrying!


	16. Lunchtime!

Disclaimer: Okay, nothing's mine… well, the Power Mania Café is, but that's it! I promise!

Author's Note: I desperately wanted this chapter out on the 27th, as my birthday gift to you, but two days late will have to suffice, because I just finished it. Whatever. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

With The Matchmakers

"Is anyone else as hungry as I am?"

"Yes. Why else do you think my stomach's rumbling?"

"Hey T.J, feel like whipping something up? Maybe some gourmet food?"

"As much as I feel like jumping into a cage of hungry lions and throwing out the lock."

"Your similes kill me."

"I don't see you lying dead on the floor."

"It's called a joke."

"Hello! I'm still hungry here. How about we go on a picnic lunch? You know, spy on Cassie and Andros, see if they've made any progress on songs?"

"One thing, who's going to prepare the picnic?"

"We could just go to the Power Mania Café, you know. Get something there."

"Why not!"

The four former rangers got up from where they had been talking, sprawled out on the grassy earth. Carlos checked his watch nonchalantly.

"It's nine to eleven, people, you have a right to be hungry."

"Um, I assumed that was why we were going to get lunch." Karone raised her eyebrows, smirking at him in confusion.

"That's the point, m'dear." Zhane wrapped an arm around his fiancé, grinning maniacally.

Meanwhile T.J had jogged ahead of them, nearing the street until he was a blue blob in their line of vision.

"Hey, guys!" The other three looked up at him. "You coming or what?"

The three raced, catching up to their red and blue friend.

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

Ashley walked into the Power Mania Café, a fake smile plastered on her face, trying to keep up her image of being happy-go-lucky, always cheerful, smile-ready girl.

"Ashley!" The girl in question whirled around, mentally reminding herself to smile. Adele smiled warmly and stepped up, enveloping the girl in a hug.

"What can I get you, Ashley? Or did you come for a little heart-to-heart?" The two had gotten to be good friends, not quite like Ashley and Cassie, but a confidante, someone you could trust and rely on.

"Um, I guess I'll have a-a burger or something."

"A burger? That doesn't sound like the Ashley I know. C'mon, something's bothering you; what is it?"

"Adele! The blender's malfunctioning!" A separate cry came from the kitchens, piercing the air with a frustrated, but light, worry.

Adele clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "That Amide; more skilled in the ancient arts than one would expect, but absolutely no sense for technology." Turning away, she called back to Amide. "Get Ernie to help you!"

"What's needed, Ms. Adeline?" Ernie popped up from behind a counter, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Malfunctioning blender, Mr. Erniana." The two co-owners of the café laughed together, before Ernie headed for the back kitchen, tossing the towel over his shoulder.

Ashley smiled softly, the happy expression lighting her face into something resembling her usual happy face.

"So, Ashley," Adele turned back to Ashley. "What can I get you?"

Sighing, the auburn-haired woman bit her lip thoughtfully. "I'll have a salad- grilled chicken," she decided, "And small fries and a milkshake."

"Coming right up!"

A few minutes later, Adele walked over to Ashley, with a long, recyclable cup in hand, a closed plastic container with a small white envelope resting on top.

"Oh, um, thanks Adele." Ashley fumbled with her purse for money. But just as she pulled a ten-dollar bill out, a dark hand stopped her.

"Ashley, don't. It's on the house."

"Oh, Adele, I can't."

"Yeah you can! Think of it as payback for performing last night."

"But… I…"

"Tip me if you want, but I'm not letting you pay."

"Oh, gosh, Adele…" Ashley's frazzled expression melted into a warm smile. "Thanks. Just… thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, Adele! You got other customers!" A teasing voice interrupted the exchange of understanding between the two women.

"Well, then, what can I get you?"

Ashley turned around and found herself shirking backwards as she realized who had spoken. Carlos, dressed in black was waving energetically from the counter a ways away. His arm dropped slightly when he caught sight of her, but he grinned quickly, catching himself.

"Ashley! How are you?" The group walked over and Ashley saw that everyone was there… everyone except Cassie and Andros. Great. The person she liked most and the one she liked least were both gone. The two ends of the scale, the big and little, whatever you call it, she felt relieved and disappointed.

She forced a wavering smile on her face and responded. "Guys… hi… um, what are you doing here? And… where's Cassie? And A-Andros," she said, much as she loathed to say his name.

"Oh, um," Carlos's voice faltered, before falling silent with a near invisible shrug.

"They're at the park." Karone butted in with her own response, calm and self-assured.

"I… see…" Ashley wavered, biting her lip in worry. "But, why would she meet Andros?"

"I sent the message." T.J spoke up, his face set with a small smile, a little ashamed. "And then we conned Andros into going and meeting Cassie," he admitted.

"Oh. What for?"

"Just… patching things up, I guess." Zhane grinned. "Hey, we were going to meet up with them for lunch; you want to come?"

"I…I…" _It'd mean seeing Andros, but Cassie would be there, and the others as well… I'll have to see him sometime. Might as well now. So… _"Okay… I guess. Are you guys planning on going out to eat when you meet with them?"

"Actually, we were going to have a picnic with them. At the park."

"The… park…" Ashley said faintly, still holding the food she had ordered.

"Uh huh!" Carlos said cheerfully. "Soon as we get our food, we'll go!"

"Speaking of which…"

"Yes, yes. What'll you be having?" Adele piped up, placing her hands on her hip.

"Uh, let's see… four burgers, two large fries, and four milkshakes."

"Chocolate!"

"Strawberry, please."

"I'll have vanilla."

"Chocolate."

"Coming right up!" Adele walked off, leaving the five in awkward silence.

"So… what's up?" Ashley asked feebly, trying to crack the thick sheet of plastic that had come between the formerly sunny, open friendship.

"Oh… stuff." Carlos shifted uncomfortably, suddenly delightfully interested in the floor beneath his shoes.

"Stuff?"

"Uh, yeah, stuff… like…"

"Plotting to get Andros and I back together?" Her voice was mostly light, and teasing, trying to break through the wall, but the others shifted uncomfortably and muttered soft 'No, No, that's not it.' in about every combination there was.

Frozen with wonder, Ashley turned slowly and walked to the door. She twisted her head around to look at them and offered them a small smile before walking out.

"Wonderful…"

* * *

Author's Note 2: Okay, I'm thinking one or two chapters, no more, until the epilogue. I'm dead serious. This story is almost done, and that's good! Especially since I've put FL on hold for this. Well, keep reviewing, and we're good. Capice? (Isn't that French or something for 'Understand'? Well, I still think I spelled it wrong.)

**RR**! **Ashley Hammond/ Astro Yellow**, Go ahead, scream. Scream all you want; I can't hear you: P But yeah, I just love tormenting Ashley! **Phantom Rogue**, Yes, it's fun calling Andros an idiot. One of my favorite pastimes, actually. :)


	17. Mutual Love

Disclaimer: Not mine. "Promise Me" belongs to Beverly Craven, but the third to last and second to last verses I made up on my own. Pretend Cassie did that.

Author's Note: Wow! The story's actually done! Up next: The Epilogue. (Well, the next chapter, not this one… Whatever. Enjoy!)

_

* * *

_

That Night

Cassie sighed, smoothing out her dress. Her hair had been done, and she just needed to apply her makeup. She sighed again, missing her best friend. They had always prepared for concerts and performances together… even when it was just Cassie, Ashley had always helped. Pursing her lips, Cassie headed to the bureau and sat down, studying the wide variety of makeup in front of her. Slowly, she held a brush with her thumb and forefinger, looking quite like she wanted to kill it. Wrinkling her nose, the raven-haired singer had to wonder when her life had started to go so horribly wrong.

"Aw, come now, Cass'. What has that brush done to you?" Looking up in surprise, Cassie felt a huge grin spread across her face as she caught sight of a yellow figure standing the doorway, an amused smile on her face.

"Well, it hasn't exactly been cooperating…" The darker haired one had a large grin splitting across her face now, and she had tossed the brush back onto the bureau, little care for it. She stood, walking over, opening her arms for a hug. The two friends hugged, silently forgiving each other for whatever they had done.

"Now come on," Ashley stepped back slightly, a cheerful smile on her face. "Let's get you ready for your performance."

_Same Place, Different People_

Andros paced back and forth.

"Andros, buddy, stop. You're making me nervous just looking at you."

"I know… I know. But what if it doesn't work! What if… what if I've lost her forever?"

"Andros… if you've lost her forever… then it wasn't meant to be." Karone fixed him with her cool, cerulean gaze. "You've both been Power Rangers… it's something like fate, or destiny. If you really are meant for each other… it'll happen. Trust me."

Sighing, Andros hugged his sister gratefully. "I always have."

Laughing, Zhane threw his arms around both of them. "The people I love most! Making up! Oh happy days it is!" And then he pushed them apart and began singing, off-tune, and dancing a strange jig - neither Kerovan nor Terran.

_An Hour Or So Later_

Cassie sighed, smoothed her dress once more, and stepped out onto stage. Pressing her lips together, she smoothed her face into a cheerful grin and picked up the mike.

"Hey, y'all, bet you didn't expect to see me again." Spurred on by the cheers that accompanied her declaration, Cassie continued. "Well, I'm back, again, for a special performance… You see…" As she spoke, she prayed that her two friends wouldn't rip her head off for saying this - even Andros didn't know about the speech she had planned.

"Well, my two friends… they've… been having a few problems in their… relationship. Well, they're probably soul mates and if they don't get together it'll be, like, world catastrophe or something… but…"

Off in the west wing (A/N: That is what you call it, right?), pressed slightly against the curtain, Ashley choked back a sob. _Oh, Cassie, if I'm not completely dead from dehydration and crying by the end of this, you'll be dead…_

"Anyway, so, they're just perfect together. I mean, seeing them… it gives me hope that life can be good, and love is true. So… this song is… um…" Feeling tears in her eyes, the woman in pink blinked furiously, batting away droplets of sorrow. "It's dedicated to them… In hopes that… maybe they'll learn something."

The band started playing and Cassie sang.

"_Promise me you'll wait for me,  
'cos I'll be saving all my love for you.  
And I will be home soon.  
Promise me you'll wait for me,  
I need to know you feel the same way too.  
And I'll be home, I'll be home soon." _

"When I go away I'll miss you,  
And I will be thinking of you  
Every night and day just..."

"Promise me you'll wait for me,  
'cos I'll be saving all my love for you.  
And I will be home soon.  
Promise me you'll wait for me,  
I need to know you feel the same way too.  
And I'll be home; I'll be home soon."

"_Every night and day… _

_I'll wait for you,_

_Just promise me that you'll come back." _

"_And I'll be pouring the coffee,_

_Opening a book._

_It'll be early in day,_

_When the sun's coming up._

_I'll be sitting there,_

_Waiting,_

_Losing track of time. _

_I'll be in my dream world,_

_Till you come and bring me back._

_You'll open the door,_

_And I'll still be missing you._

_But you'll still love me,_

_And I'll have waited…_

_Cause you promised me…" _

_  
"Promise me you'll wait for me,  
'cos I'll be saving all my love for you.  
And I will be home soon.  
Promise me you'll wait for me,  
I need to know you feel the same way too.  
And I'll be home; I'll be home soon."_

The melody slowly came to an end, and Cassie sighed, shuddering, tearing. Biting her lip, she accepted the applause, and even managed to curtsy slightly, but she ended up walking off the stage after only a few minutes later.

"Cassie!" Stopped quite abruptly by her best friend, who was wearing a mask of pure outrage, Cassie halted and faltered. "How could you? How did you? I just… Why?" Ashley sunk onto the floor and began to cry, her mask of anger sliding off to reveal her true emotions. Emotions of confusion, of disappointment, of pure, utter, sorrow.

"Ashley… I had to make you see… Please, don't cry…" Cassie kneeled beside her friend, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to show her light. But for once, Ashley didn't accept the warmth of her friend's care. She pushed away Cassie's hand and rushed away, still sobbing.

_In The Audience _

"Ashley?" But the young woman didn't stop. She ran right past her friends, out of the café, still crying like she would never have tears again.

"Guys…" They looked at Andros, standing there, a strange look in his eyes. "I'm going to go after her." There was absolutely no point in arguing. So he went; and his friends watched him go without a word. Only time would tell what would come of this…

_A Few Minutes Later_

Andros found Ashley in the park, by the lake. She stared out into the gleaming, smooth surface of the pond, broken only by light ripples left by ducks, swans and other air/land/water creatures drifting by serenely.

"Ashley…" She turned around and stared at the man that had called her name.

"Andros…" Her voice was broken with tears, though only salty, dry rivers running down her cheeks gave any indication she had ever shed a tear. "I need to know."

"Huh?" Startled at the conviction in her voice, he could only blink at her.

"I need to know," she repeated. "Whether or not… whether or not…" She choked slightly and turned away. "Forget it," she mumbled. "It's stupid… probably useless… hopeless…"

"Ashley…" Andros stepped up and brought her head over to face him, causing her to shift and turn around. "Tell me, please."

"I- I need to know. Do you… Are your…"

"Yes," he prompted gently.

"Are there any feelings you have for me!" she finally burst, tears once again sliding down her cheeks.

Andros sighed softly. "Oh, Ash…" He lifted her clasped hands and tenderly rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. And then he spoke the three words that can change anyone's life. "I love you."

Ashley looked up at him, surprised. "Do you?" Her voice broke and she sniffed, blinking away tears.

"I do."

"Andros… I would have waited. You know that. I would have… and I did."

"I know… thanks, I guess."

Ashley gave a strangled sort of laugh. "You're welcome," she said finally. And they stood there, in silence. Until Ashley broke it again.

"Andros?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, unwilling to break the comfortable peace that had overcome them.

"I never stopped. Loving you, that is." Tilting her face up to look into his eyes with her own, shining with a light that had been lost for so long, she spoke again. "I love you."

And they hugged. As the setting sun cast a warm, golden glow across them, their single, twined figure was outlined in shadow and light. And as the last rays of light began to disappear, one of the two tilted her face upwards and stretched upwards slightly, meeting the other partway, their lips touching. And the star cast one last sun-kissed beam of light over the two – shining them in a spotlight of love, happiness, friendship, and life.

* * *

Author's Note 2: I dedicate this chapter to GreenDayFan1, in celebration of her birthday (wish her 'Happy Birthday' and I'll get the epilogue out faster.) and Ashley Hammond/ Astro Yellow, for everything she's ever done: Writing such magnificent A/A stories, letting me beta-read (extending my literary knowledge) and being there for this story from the very beginning. This get-together of Andros and Ashley is for you two.

RR! **Phantom Rogue**, Well, they're together now. Happy? You better be! And as for another story… I have one in the works, but I'm going to get this done, clear my work plate of FL (get it done!) and then I might submit a few standalones while I work on my newest story. **Then** I'll put it on here. :shrug: Be patient. :) **Ashley Hammond/ Astro Yellow**:sweet smile: And just how do you plan on using the zords to make sure I can hear you scream? Once you figure out and prove it, I'll believe you. (And you can't have Andros! If you get Andros, I get Ashley! (Then I do some asking and tossing money around and kidnap Andros back so they can be together!) **GreenDayFan1**, Yeah, I might create a new one, just ask Phantom Rogue. And as for the strawberry one top… :ponders: I'll take it! I do prefer strawberries to cherries; you just made the update come faster! Oh, and happy birthday!


	18. Epilouge: Uniting Again

Disclaimer: Not mine, "You'll Be In My Heart" belongs to Phil Collins, and… yeah, that's it.

Author's Note: Well, here you go, the epilogue of it all, the strawberry on top (You've infected me, GreenDayFan1), the cheese on the nacho (I must be hungry.) Whatever. Anyway, I've poured my heart and soul into this final chapter, so… enjoy it. For me?

_

* * *

_

A Year Or So Later

Ashley sighed; pacing around the room, likely ruining her dress… really she didn't care.

"Ashley, c'mon, stop it! You're making me nervous just looking at you!"

Ashley let out a heavy sigh/grunt. "I know, I know… I'm just so nervous! Ugh…" She shuddered slightly, sitting down on a white satin couch, taking special care to not ruin her white gown.

"Ashley, listen to me." Cassie knelt by her best friend, her slim, blushing rose dress billowing about her. "You love him, he loves you. You're perfect for each other! So what are you so worried about?"

"I don't know…" she moaned, crossing her arms unhappily. "I guess it's just the whole pre-marriage jitters! … And do I look okay?" she added on second thought.

"Ashley, you look fine! You look gorgeous."

Pursing her lips, the auburn-haired woman stood and walked over to a mirror, staring at her reflection. She saw a young woman, dressed in a creamy white gown, with a slim waist, flowing down slightly to a slightly fuller skirt. The top was adorned with only a small string of pearls across the square neckline; but a yellow ribbon, with red silk braided in, wrapped around her waist, the untied ends flowing down her skirt. Her hair was done up simply, waved loosely and partly pulled up, yellow & red roses tucked in. Her eyes were brimmed with worry, and tears gathered, one slowly making it's way down her cheek. Ashley saw nervousness, worry, anticipation reflected in her expression, but one single emotion outdid them all: love. And it was then that she knew she was doing the right thing.

"Ashley…" Cassie forward and stood by her best friend, dressed in her rose gown of the same type, except with a slimmer skirt and no string of pearls or ribbon. There was a pale lavender sash around her arms, and her hair was done up in a loose bun, yellow & pink flowers a sharp contrast to her ebony hair. "You'll be fine."

Ashley looked over at her friend and sighed, before they hugged.

"Cass'… thanks. I love you."

"Love you to, Ash'. Good luck."

A march began to play and Cassie picked up a bouquet lying in a nearby table. She cast one last glance over her shoulder before walking out the heavy, oaken doors.

After a few minutes, Ashley stepped up and heard the famous march that united so many people. She took a deep breath and began to walk.

_Many Tears, A Couple Vows, And One Everlasting Kiss Later_

"Whoo!" Carlos popped open a bottle of champagne, the fizz spraying across the people there.

"Okay, okay, okay," Cassie said, stepping up to the podium and mike. "Listen up people! I have a 'few' words to say!"

"First off, I really envy this couple, because my best friend is married and I don't even have a boyfriend!" - This elicited a few laughs from the crowd – "But, no one deserves happiness more than them. Um… Andros, when I first met you, I called you a ham lizard. But now, I call you my brother-in-law, because Ashley is like my sister. Coincidently, I was about to talk about Ashley next. Ashley… wow, what can I say? I came here to Angel Grove and I was basically a nobody. You took me in, gave me confidence, gave me a status at school and… gave me your friendship, which is more than I've ever really had, and it's something I'll always cherish.

Now, as I said earlier, you're like my sister, the sister I never had. Except… that doesn't really work, does it? Because I do have a sister: you. You know all my secrets - well maybe not all of them – and I know yours. We've been with each other through the heartbreak, the puppy love, the crushes that treated you like gum on their shoe," At this, she gave a pointed look at Andros – "And… what can I say? Andros… you've hurt yourself, and you've suffered so much more than anyone I know has – And that's saying a lot. But if you hurt Ashley, you'll find yourself with one less friend and a whole lot of bruises. Got it? Okay, good.

And now… you guys are in love, and this is the true love that everyone hopes to find. I wish you two the best of luck, because you deserve it. You don't need it to survive your marriage, but you deserve it. You really do." And with that, she stepped down, accepting the applause with a simple nod of her head.

Ashley pressed her lips together, tears gathering in her eyes. "Oh, Cassie," she whispered, and leaned into her husband. _Husband… I never thought this day would come, but I am so glad it did._

Next, Zhane paraded onto the stage, holding a glass of wine. "Alright! Time for the best man's speech!"

"Okay, now, my relationship with the newlyweds is about the opposite of Cassie's; I've known Andros nearly all my life, and Ashley for a few years, but in those few years I've come to love her like a sister, and now, she is my sister! Well," he refrained suddenly. "Sister-in-law, actually, but close enough! As for Andros… he's crazy, suicidal, downright mad, and the best friend you'll ever have. He's loyal to the bone, but doesn't know when to throw himself in front of a crazy monster and when to stand off quietly – not that he would ever do that -; he has a charm that no one can resist – guess it's in the genes – but he's an idiot. Right?"

The audience cheered their agreement and Ashley laughed, calling to Zhane, "Never heard a truer word!" At a downcast pout from Andros, she smirked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, while I still have your attention, let's move onto funner things… Ashley! My new sis! Well, she outshines the sun and everyone and anyone else and if there were a Cheerlympics, she'd get Gold+ Gold. But not just for her cheerleading; she's the warmest, kindest, sweetest, gentlest person I know. But don't you dare question her fighting ability.

Take this for example; when her heart was broken, and she lay in ruins, she still had the energy to say 'thanks' when someone comforted her. And she meant it, it was sincere, it was real that 'thanks' was! Her smile was still there, and even though it was only a fraction of her usual one, it still outshone most everyone's. Heck… if I wasn't married, and she wasn't married, I might just go for her! Wait! Kidding, kidding," Zhane crouched slightly when Andros suddenly looked very menacing.

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is that these two have gone through so much to be together, and if what they share isn't true love, then, well, I don't know what is!" Zhane's last proclamation was met with resounding cheers, and Karone stepped up to the podium with a large grin still spread across her face.

"Now then, may I invite my brother and sister-in-law for the first dance?" The floor cleared and Andros led his wife out onto the floor. A slow tune played and someone sang…

"_Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be all right…_

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight._

_I will protect you _

_From all around you._

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry…" _

"So, how does it feel to be married?"

"Mmm… very, very good." Ashley laughed softly and leaned up, kissing her husband.

By the corner, watching the couple dance from a rather secluded corner, Cassie slowly sipped her punch, her expression gloomy, her eyes bittersweet misery.

"Hey, Cass'."

"Hi… Teej…"

T.J frowned, watching his friend with concerned eyes. "You okay? And why aren't you up there on stage, singing the first song for Andros and Ashley as a married couple?"

"I… I guess I just didn't feel like it."

"Ah… single blues, huh?"

"No!" Cassie exclaimed, a little more forcefully than she meant. "I just… I mean, I'm happy for them, but…" She sighted, dejected. "Yeah," she said, finally. "Maybe it is single blues."

"Well, don't worry," T.J patted Cassie on the shoulder. "I'm sure there's that perfect guy out there for you; you just haven't met him yet." He drained his cup and paused, wanting to get out there, but unwilling to leave Cassie in her current state.

"Look," Cassie interrupted his mental weighing of the options. "I'll be fine; go out, mingle… have fun."

He hesitated, but seeing the willing look in her eyes, sighed and nodded. "I'll be around; Cass', have fun. Enjoy today. For Ashley." And then he walked off.

"For Ashley," Cassie murmured, tasting the words on her lips. She sighed, tossing her half-full cup into the garbage. Wrapping her wrap tightly around her, she stepped outside, needing to be away from the commotion.

Outside, the air was slightly musty, but warm and refreshing. The lights, chatter, and music seemed so far away from the soft grassy meadow bathed in pink, purple and the darkening navy of sundown. Breathing in the fresh air, and listening to the bird chirps, Cassie walked around a little, reveling in the freedom such a small action gave her. She faced away from the building, eyes closed, breathing deeply, when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Cassie…" She turned and saw herself face to face with a breathtakingly familiar face; yet so implacable she wondered if she could be hallucinating…

And two danced; two playfully argued; two met again, though they had never really known each other, and everyone experienced the joy of living. They enjoyed life for all it was and is. Now and then, here and now, love and hate.

**The End**

* * *

Author's Note 2: Well, there you go; Life Is in it's whole. I'm actually quite proud of myself; it's not that bad of a story, and I actually finished it – that's an achievement in itself! And as for all you fellow A/A fans out there, I do have another story in the making (GreenDayFan1, I've sent you the first chapter as a birthday gift.) but it won't be out until I've finished Forever Light; or at least have a very smooth path on where I want to go with it. Whatever. If you want more credits (You might get mentioned, you know.), keep reading.

_RR!_ **GreenDayFan1**, I did like the last chapter very much, thank you very much. And yes, I'll have more stories out. **Phantom Rogue**, I'm disappointed :pout:. No birthday wish? Ah, well, I'll let you off this time... And now our A/A get-togethers are even? Because, we both had really good get-togethers, if you ask me. :) **Ashley Hammond/ Astro Yellow**, No birthday wish for GreenDayFan1:tsk, tsk, tsk: Well, maybe I'll just have a slightly shorter review as punishment... Anyway, I'll use Cassie to get Ashley back, and Andros'll follow. And don't you dare try and keep Cassie now!

End Credits 

I know, I know, such a small and insignificant story and the author still has enough ego to put up End Credits? Well, you know what? So what!

Now then, I want to thank all my reviewers: Funky in Fishnet, Jedi Takeru, gobball, the-power-of-love, skimmboardergurl, Juzblue, Phantom Rogue, GreenDayFan1, and, last but certainly not least, a very special thank you to Ashley Hammond/ Astro Yellow for everything (too much to list).

Other than that, thanks to whomever read this and never reviewed, or whoever will read this and review. Too bad I don't know who you are. And now… keep checking out my stories!

This is Star Le Faith, saying goodbye to Life Is one last time.

Everyone: "Goodbye!"


End file.
